Inazuma Vs SOPA
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: Inazuma Japan después de enterarse de la ley SOPA desiden no hacer nada para impedirlo, aunque después de la insistencia de un gran grupo de personas deciden hacer algo salvando su propia vida y la cosa más importante de sus torturadores, Internet
1. El Inicio

María: HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!

Mario: Hola!

Shin: Konnichiwa minna-san

Pol: Bon dia a totho

María: estamos aqui reunidos para algo muy importante, ¡LA SOPA!

Mario: querras decir la destrucción de la sopa

María: eso, eso, me quitas el rollo... La vida de los fansfic pende de un hilo

Pol: No queremos SOPA queremos CALDO: Cuidemos A Las Descargas Online!

Furunade: en esta guerra se derramará sangre!

María: Así es! -con una espada laser-

Mike: Te estas emocionando demasiado...

Ana: Y mataremos gente

Mario: SI! -con una espada-

Kazuki: apoyo esa idea!

Shin: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, pero por eso estamos luchando!

Pol: EXACTO!

María: Viva la lucha!

Mario: tranquilizate María-chan ^^U

Shin: Ahora si!-con una libreta- Sempai tenemos todo listo?

María: Lucha! Lucha! ¡MIKE MI CASCO!

Mike: -le da un casco-

María: Creo que tenemos todo listo ¿verdad?

Dione: sip

Adrian:Yo no os conozco

Shin:-revisando la libreta- tenemos los hackers, soldados, bases, armas, proveedores...

Pol: En resumen todo

María: mi linterna anti-payasos

Furunade: todo listo ^^

María: SOLDADOS QUE EMPIEZE EL FIC!

Shin: HAI!

Mario y Ana:HAI

Pol: SI

Mike: -.- no quiero ser un soldado

Furunade: ¬¬ es el deber Mike

Pol: Eso es

María: Sargento Mario, Comandante Shin ¡EL FIC!

Pol: 72 minutos de silencio

Todos: U.U

-72 minutos después-

María: FIC! YA!

* * *

><p>El equipo de Inazuma Japan se encontraban en el sofá del viendo un partido de fútbol con Endo, pero en ese momento fue cortado...<p>

-Últimas noticias! -En la televisión aparece alguien muy conocido por todos. María. Se encontraba en las noticias con un altavoz.- Nuestra periodista Shin nos informará sobre la ley que esta haciendo polemica en el mundo, la ley SOPA. Shin, buenos dias

...

-Shin -le vuelve a llamar María

-Oh si...-saca una hoja- ujum...el pasado 26 de octubre del 2011 el gobierno de los Estados Unidos debatió acerca de SOPA una ley en contra de la pirateria virtual y cancelacion de sitios web que no respeten los derechos de autor, La ley Stop Online Piracy Act o simplemente SOPA. Eso es todo María-chan

-Muchas gracias Shin -dice María- Eso es todo chicos, ya nos encargaremos nosotros -sale de detras del Televisor- ¿Entendido?

-No entiendo de que va esto...-Endo levanta la mano-

Furunade le golpea

-Imbecil -murmura Goenji- ¿No entiendes las noticias?

-No, solo entiendo los deportes

-Endo eres tonto -dice Aki con una gotita-

-Endo... -Kido rueda los ojos-

-No discutais, esto seguro se arreglará -dice Fubuki con una gotita- ¿No?

-Chicos! he conseguido informacion importante! -llega Haruna corriendo-

-¿Que cosa? -pregunta Kido-

-No me digas que cancelaron el Fútbol!

-¡ENDO! -le miran todos molestos-

-Lo tengo en mi libreta -Haruna saca una libreta con fotos de Tachi-... -Haruna y Tachimukai se ponen rojos-

-¡¿QUE SON ESAS FOTOS? -Kido ve mal a Tachimukai-

-ESTA LIBRETA NO ERA! -saca otra-

-Dime que eran esas fotos, Haruna

-Kido un avion mira! -dice Hiroto itentando desviar su atención-

-¿DONDE? -María le quita la cartera a Kido y se la guarda en el bolsillo-

-Ahora si -saca otra libreta- listo, Goku, Luffy, Ichigo y Light Yagami nos ayudaran en la lucha contra SOPA!

-Y porque nosotros tenemos que hacer algo...? -pregunta Endo- Yo quiero seguir jugando al fútbol dejemosle esto a los dem...

-¡¿QUIERES DEJARNOS SIN ANIME Y FF, BAKA? -le preguntan con cara de psicopatas-

-Yo solo preguntaba -dice con una gotita-Pero ¿Que hace María, Mario, Pol, Shin, Kazuki, Furunade, Tsuki...? aqui?

-A mi me lo preguntas -dice Mario rodando los ojos-

-Tranquilo Endo, esta vez no venimos a torturarte -dice María sonriente aunque después de pensarcelo mejor dice:- por ahora

-Esto es una guerra Endo -dice Shin

-Y yo soy la Comandante! -dice María saltando alegre-

-Y yo el Sargento -dice Mario-

-Bien, equipo -dice María- tenemos que hacer esto, cada uno tiene sus puestos ¿no?

-Haruna-san y yo nos encargaremos de conseguir informacion del gobierno y hackearemos todos los sitios -dice Hiroto llendose con Haruna-

-Yo tambien quiero hackear! -dice Pol llendo con los otros dos-

-Pero aún no entiendo de que va esto! -grita Endo histerico- ¿El fútbol esta en peligro o qué?

-Yo te lo explico, Endo -dice Mike con pasiencia- todo empezó en EEUU

-¿Él país de la hoja roja? -pregunta Endo-

-Eso es Canadá -dice Goenji-

-¡¿DA CANAS? -dice Endo- pues que mal...

-No debo enojarme, no debo enojarme -dice Kazuki congiendose la cabeza-

-Chicos, hay que prepararnos, la guerra empieza ya -dice María poeniendose su casco-

-Hai!

-Si Comandante -dice Mario-

-Qué sera lo primero que haremos? -pregunta Shin-

-Soldados -empieza María-, nos dividiremos en grupos...

-Me pido el grupo que luchara en el campo del Fútbol!

-Endo -dice Mario serio-, no existe ese grupo -Mario, Pol y Shin ruedan los ojos-

-Yo no lucho si no hay campo de fútbol - Endo se cruza de brazos-

-Pues te torturamos -dice Mario-

María con una sierra electrica- No será una gran perdida -

Furunade saca su OZ- ENDOOOOO

Pol con una espada- moriras

-Lo hare! no me maten -Endo empieza a llorar y a pedir clemencia-

-Asi esta mejor -dice Shin- ^^

-Y ahora los grupos! -pregunta Kazuki- ¿como serán?

-Nos dividiremos en tres grupos: -explica María-, tierra, mar y aire

-Me pido aire! -dice Mike- Aire! aire!

-Tierra! -dice Shin- el mar me marea...

-Quiero agua! -dice María-

- Yo AIRE! -dice Pol

- Yo no se por cual decidirme... -dice Mario pensativo-

- Vente al aire! -dice Pol-

- Tierra! con Aki! -dice Endo- Es mi atrivuto después de todo

-NO! yo soy tierra! -se queja Shin-

-Endo es un soldado -explica Dione-, Shin, le daras ordenes

-Genial! SOLDADO HAS 2000 LAGARTIJAS!

-Pues me voy al aire!

-Endo va al aire para tirarlo desde el avion -dice Mario- MUAJAJAJAJA

-Me voy al agua!

-Asi esta mejor ^^

-Voy a ahogar a Endo ^^ -dice María- genial

-NO ME MATES -dice Endo llorando-

-Vale, -dice Goenji- me pido Fuego ^^

-Eso no existe -dice Pol

- TT^TT

-Antes tenemos que hacer algo -María le quita el movil a Endo-

-¡Eh! ya no hay respeto...

-Es que no tengo dinero para una llamada Interdimencional -explica marcando el número de Kannon-

-Cuestan un ojo de la cara ¿sabías? -le explica Kazuki- Un minuto son 15 . 000 euros -A Endo le da un tic en el ojo-

-¡KANNON ENDO! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS? ¡TRAE A MASATO CONTIGO! LA LEY ESTA POR CUMPLIRSE! ¡¿ES QUE NO QUIERES SABER LO QUE ES INTERNET?

**En el futuro**

Kannon se encontraba rodeado de tecnología en su habitación

-¿Qué dices? vale... ya voy...-dice Kannon-

-¿Qué quería esta vez? -pregunta Masato-

-Que busquemos a Tenma y al equipo de Go por no se que de una Sopa que vamos a comer con la tía María

**En el pasado**

-Ahora mientras esperamos a que lleguen, tenemos que planear la formación... ejem, ejem... El primer grupo será dirijido por Shin y Kazuki. Y tendran a los soldados: Toramaru, Goenji, Natsumi, Fubuky, Yuuka, Tenma, Aoi, Masato, Ana y Tsuki

Kazuki: ¡¿QUE?

Shin: esta bien ^^

Kazuki: Me torturarán...TT^TT

-Segundo grupo por Mario y Pol tendrán a: Tsurugi, Kazemaru, Kido, Tachimukai, Haruna, Fuburra, Mike y Andreína, Furunade,

-¿Cuando me apunté yo a la guerra? -pregunta Fuburra-

-Fue porque queremos que seas una de las bajas... -explica Mike- No te lo tomes por algo personal

-Y tercer grupo y no por eso menos importate, el agua -empieza María- dirijido por Dione y yo con los soldados: Tsunami, Rika, Ichinose, Mark, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Touko, Midori, Nishiki y Hamano.

-¿Y las armas? -pregunta Shin- ¿donde las conseguiremos?

María saca la cartera de Kido

-Tenemos dos opciones, pagar con el dinero de Kido o -dice María- robarle el bolso a Doraimon

-¡Mi cartera!

- Vamos a por el bolso de Doraemon y el dinero de Kido lo guardamos para helado

Después de robarle el bolso a Doraemon y esconder a Doraemon en un almazén abandonado

- Listo -dice Maria con un helado de fresa- Endo, saca las armas y la flota aerea y marina

-¡¿Porque yo?

-Hasle caso a la Comandante -dice Mario-

-Le hace la pelota a la Comandante! -dice Pol- Pelota!

- Tsk -empieza a sacar las cosas del bolso de Doraemon-

-Hemos llegado ¿Qué hacen? -pregunta Tenma-

-Tenmaoi! -dice María-

-No me llames así ¬¬

-Bueno, Tenmaoi, Endaki y Kannon ustedes son los que aún no saben de esto así que... -Shin se pone a explicarles-

**3 horas después**

**En un puerto.**

-¿Preparados, chicos? -pregunta María por un Walkie Talkie-

En un aeropuerto

-Hai! -dicen Mario y Pol

**En unos tanques de guerra**

-Hai! -dicen Kazuki y Shin

**En el puerto**

-Pues vamos a ello...-dice María colgandoles-


	2. Chapter 2

Shin: Koniichiwaa Minna-san

Tsuki: Hello ^^

Alba: Hello people

Mayu: Holaaa ^^

Mario:Hello

Ana:Hola a todo el mundo

María: Ni hao! ^^

Aika: Hallo

Shin: volvimos para pelear contra SOPA y quizas matar a unas cuantas personas

Kazuki: eso siempre es asi

Mario: Axas el disclamer

María: Venga disclaimer!

María: Disclaimer de una vez -.-U

Mario:-suspira- Ay mai

Shin: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, pero si fuera asi... en realidad seriamos asquerosamente ricos

Mayu: Pero queda poco para que lo haga ^^

María: Dinerooo *-*

Mario: Y Endo se casaria con Aki

Shin: En fin, no nos pertenece y por eso estamos luchando!

María: para que nos pertenesca y el intento no caiga por culpa de la SOPA!

Tsuki: si! ^^

Alba: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece

En un cuartel "secreto" en donde se encontraban los heroes a los que les estamos confiando nuestro internet

María se asomaba por la puerta algo molesta- ¿A quién se le ocurre poner un cartel que dice "Cuartel anti-SOPA" por fuera? -cierra la puerta de un portazo-

Mike le responde: -No tengo ni idea -dice algo nervioso- quizas alguien que no quería que se perdieran los nuevos reclutas

-Mike... -dice ella con tono de recignación- Eres un caso perdido nii-chan

Aparece Mario con un AK-47- Y a quien matamos hoy? ^^

- A Lamar Smith -dice la chica sonriente viendo la lista que tenía entre las manos-

- ¡Aye! -dijo Tsuki sonriente-

- ¿Y Pol-kun? -preguntó Shin algo sonrojada-

- Espera que ya llamo a tu novio -dijo Mario con una sonrisa burlona, antes de irse-

Shin se sonrojó molesta y Tsuki la empezó a molestar

- Tsuki, no me hagas enojar

- Gome ne -dijo tiernamente

- D!$"·$%·$%".- llegó Aika con R amarrado a mi espalda.- Que... lo odio con todo mi coranzoncito -terminó con una sonrisa en su rostro-

María se pone su gorra de comandante y cambia su actitud a una más seria- Soldados, estamos en una guerra -dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- logramos que LEVEL 5 nos ayudará esta vez, y con la unica condición de que no intentemos hacerles quebrar como lo intentamos la otra vez, se que muchos lo recuerdan, nos metieron una multa de 1 . 000 . 000 . 000 . 000 yenes **(1)** y lamento decirles que no tenemos dinero para otra multa de tal magnitud. Así que no podemos desviarnos de nuestra misión y los asuntos personales no estan permitidos en esto y...

- HOLA PEÑA

- POL! -dijo Shin sonriente dejando la conversación de María sin terminar

- SHIN LLEGO TU NOVIO -llegó Mario junto a Pol, burlandose-

- Shin aqui esta tu nov...-Tsuki se calla-

Shin gruñe- Tsuki ve cabando tu tumba...

Tsuki saca de quien sabe donde una pala- okey -dice con una sonrisa felina-

- Hay Pol no te enfades que Shin te estaba esperando

- QUE?...Maldito Mario moriras... -murmuró Shin para sus adentros-

- Nadie me hace caso... -dice María dirijiendose a la esquina de la depresión-

- Yo si! - dice Aika con traje militar- A sus ordenes mi Comandante.

- Tienes razon...HAY QUE MATAR -gritó Shin-...quiero decir... LUCHAR!

Tsuki se pone en pose militar- la escucho mi comandante!

- Empezemos que aún no quiero morir -.- -dijo Mario

- Hay que matar a el c0nd3n4d0! -dijo Aika decidida

- QUE ESTAMOS EN GUERRA! vamos a luchar por el internet -dice María seria y se va a un barco de guerra- VAMOOOOOSS!

- Haii! - Shin se va al tanque de guerra-

- Guerra guerra guerraaaa~~ -empieza Alba a bailar-

- Sangre sangre sangre~~ -Tsuki baila junto a Alba-

- A donde voy yo? -pregunta Aika viendo a todas partes-

- Comandante Mari... -dice Shin buscandola con la mirada- si me lo permite Aika sera uno de mis soldados -Empieza a sonar su movil y ella lo atiende- ¿diga? ¿María-sempai?

Maria por telefono.- Por supuesto, ven con Aika y solo por casualidad... ¡¿NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA QUE ESTOY EN UNA BARCO? -esto último lo grita con gran enfado-

-Gomen María-sempai -dice Shin con una gotita en la sien colgando el telefono- ¡Todos a sus lugares!

- Pol y yo a los aviones! -dice Mario llendose-

- ¡Hai!

- ¿Y yo donde iba? -pregunta Endo y es ignorado-

En los tanques de guerra se encontraban los miembros del equipo terrestre.

- Siiii tengo mi traje y todo- dice Aika con R-. a ver.- se sube al tanque-

Tsuki llevando explosivos- aqui esta las bombas!

- Hai... Aika prepara tus armas...

- A la orden mi capitán -cargándolas-

- "Espero no perder a mis soldados en esta guerra..." -piensa Shin-

Mientras tanto en el equipo aéreo.

- "Podre matar a Mike MUAJAJAJA" -piensa Mario con una sonrisa-

- "Siento que alguien me quiere matar..."

- "No saben que leo su pensamiento" -Piensa Pol con una gotita en la sien-

- Yo me encargaré de contratar guerreros especiales -dice Alba- Aquí tengo a Haruna-san y a Hiroto asiendome compañia y...

Con el equipo aéreo:

Mario desde el avion con un Ak-47- ¡MUERE¡

- Has matado a...JUSTIN BIEBER -dice Marc sorprendido-

- No me deis las gracias

Los que se encontraban en distintas posiciones empezaron a darle las gracias

María por un Walkie Talkie- BIEN! hemos eliminado a uno de los objetivos! Muchas gracias Mario-kun

Tsuki por Walkie Talkie- Mario eres mi heroe!

- Y pensar que yo le di la idea -dice Pol poniendose una mano en la cabeza-

- Ahora faltan Robert Pattison, Lamar Smith, y parte del FBI -empieza Shin a leer la lista- ...

- Siguiente en la lista... etto... Robert Pattinson a Hollywood! -dice la comandante-

- ¿Quién es Robert Pattison y que te a hecho? -pregunta Ana-

- Es Edward Cullen el de Crepúsculo -dice María-

-¡A MATARLO! -dice Aika emocionada-

- Aun no... -Shin le pone una mano en el hombro- primero lo voy a extorcionar y sacarle algo de dinero a ese tonto -poniendo una sonrisa macabra-

- ... ¡LO MATO! -gritó Mario-

Pol vestido de la seleccion española- ¡A POR ELLOS OEE !

María se pone a pensar- ¿Entonces cual es el primer objetivo? Y si eliminamos todo EEUU por haberle puesto una bomba atomica a Japon! -termina con una sonrisa-

- Sigues resentida por eso -Mike rueda los ojos-

- Comandante Potter tenemos que atacar Washington -dice Shin seria-

- Vamos a Washinton DC -dice María y antes de colgar el Walkie Talkie dice: - nos vemos allí!

- HAI!

- Aunque... -María vuelve a hablar por el Walkie Talkie- antes pero antes necesitamos a los soldados Gray y Natsu **(2)**

- Mi comandante! -pose militar-

- ¡NATSU! -dice María con corazones en los ojos-

- Natsu sufrira un pequeño accidente

- Ni se te ocurra, Mario -María se cruza de brazos-

- No toques a Gray -dice Tsuki, seria

- A su servicio -pose militar-

- Aye!

- GRAY *¬* -dice María emocionada- ¡HAPPY!

- ¿Donde esta Endo? -pregunta Mike viendo a todos lados- no lo veo desde hace un tiempo, ¿no tenía que estar contigo Shin?

**En algún lugar abandonado del Sahara...**

- Que sed tengo... -dice Endo sudando- Wow! cuanta arena, no debí hacerle caso al hombre que me dijo que me llevaría a la playa, es una mal día para practicar tecnicas de fútbol con el mar -se tira al suelo- un momento... -abre los ojos desmesuradamente- ¡¿Donde estoy?

- ¿Lo pico o no lo pico? -se prenguna un Escorpión que había por allí-

-Si tiene cerebro no -dice el hermano del Escorpión- y si no tiene si

- Vaya, la sequia a afectado a la playa -dice Endo tranquilamente- a Tsunami no le va a gustar esto.

- Lo picamos -dicen los Escorpiones viendose mutuamente-

En el otro emisferio del planeta se encontraban nuestros soldados que después de muchos tropiezos y un taxi, nuestros heroes a los que les confiamos nuestro querido e inofencivo internet... llegaron a Washinton

- ESTAMOS AQUI PARA MATAR A LAMAR SMITH... -grita Shin- esto, digo! PARA LUCHAR CONTRA SOPA

- Al final termina siendo la misma cosa... -dice María antes de dirijir su mirada a una extraño artefacto que tenía en sus manos al que la gente le llama usualmente "Televisor de Viaje"- ¡OH! van a poner nuestro anuncio de la tele. -dice emocionada-

- ¿Anuncio? O.o

- Claro, el anuncio que ponemos en la tele para reclutar soldados -aclara María-

**En la Televisión**

Pol: -tomando sopa- QUE ASCO! -la tira-

Alba: CALDOOOOO

Tsuki: ...mmmm... caldo *¬*

**Fin del Anuncio**

**- ¿**Ese es el anuncio? -dice Mike con una gotita-

-Sip -dice María con una sonrisa entes de sacar un mapa y una brújula- ¡¿Donde se supone que estaba la Casa Blanca?

- La tienes detrás

-Claro que no Dione, si eso fuera así ya me había dado cuenta -dice con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta.- ESTO ME PASA POR VER A DORA LA EXPLORADORA EN LA TELE!

- No ibamos a surfear? me dijeron que surfeariamos...

- OH! Tsunami esta alli! -dice Aika sorprendida- Hola Tsunami ^^!

Todos se escondieron detras de los arbustos para espiar a el FBI pero después de 4 horas sin ningún suceso extraordinario todos se encontraban aburridos. Hasta que Alba vió algo interesante.

- ¡Chicos veo a unos del FBI!

- Es hora de atacar! -dice Kazuki levantandose perzosamente-

- Soldado Alba, dispare! -dice María dando la orden-

- ¡Matenlos! -grita Natsu- o me encargo yo

- CHICOSSS! MALAS NOTICIAS!

- ¿Y ahora que? Haruna -dice Goenji serio-

- ¿Ha muerto Mike?

- Sigo aqui -dice Mike rodando los ojos-, baka

- Lastima -dice Mario desepcionado- otra vez será

- Bueno pues... -empieza a decir Haruna

- Cierta persona -Hiroto fulmina a Haruna con la mirada- se distrajo bajando música, y perdimos las camaras espias.

- Chicos -dice Alba-. Yo tengo las llaves de la sede del FBI -nadie le hace caso-

Haruna rueda los ojos.

- LAS LLAVESSSSSSSSS -grita Mayu-

- ¡Mandaremos a Happy! -dice Tsuki alegremente- así él nos habrirá las puertas para entrar al FBI y poder hacer funcionar las camaras ^^

- Yo tengo las llaves -Alba rueda los ojos-

- Es una buena idea... -María se pone pensativa-

- Nooo yo nooo -Happy empieza a llorar-

- LAS LLAVES! -grita Mike-

- Por fin! alguien que hace caso!

- Bien hecho Alba -le felicita Hiroto-

- Bien, vamos a adentranos al FBI, soldados -indica María-, ¿tienen sus armas?

- Chicos, tengo un plano del edificio y las identificaciones de dos soldados

- Debemos ser cautelosos podemos adentrarnos con dos personas en cabeza que nos abran paso -dice Shin viendo el plano-

- ¿Voluntarios? -pregunta Alba- quiza nos puedan servir

-Chicos y silo que hacemos es...-María ve a su alrededor y se da cuenta de algo-...¡CHICOOOOOOOSSS! -abre los ojos desmesuradamente- tenemos un problema... hemos echo demasiado ruido y...

- ¿y...?

- ...y tenemos una camara grabandonos en ese arbusto de allí -señala el arbusto-

- CORRED -grita Mario desesperadamente-

-¡MANIOBRA DE ESCAPE Nº 12! -grita María-

- ¿Eh? -todos se quedan parados sin entender-

- ¡¿NO SE LEYERON EL MANUAL? -se pone la mano en la cabeza- Solo corran y que no les encuentren...

- ¡Ok!

- "Tengo que mandarles a entrenar" -piensa María antes de irse corriendo con los demás-

Todos empezaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, huyendo de la camara espía que se había infiltrado entre ellos y había oído toda su estrategia. Al final llegaron al cuartel militar "secreto" otra vez.

María se tira al suelo deprimida- todos nuestros planes destrozados -empiezan a sonar unos violines y se apagan las luces y un unico foco le ilumina- soy una inutil

- ... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta...? -dice Hiroto desde la esquinita de la depresión en la esquina de la depresion-

Haruna se encontraba con el portatil- tratare de recuperar las camaras espias para que el gobierno no nos espíe

Pol tiene una gotita en la sien de ver a los deprimidos.

- Es que era de suponer, en Washinton esta la Casa Blanca y cerca de ella esta la CIA... ¡¿COMO NO ME ACORDE?

- HIROTO AYUDAME!

- Chicos, tengo el ayudante perfecto, él nos abrira TODAS las puertas ^^

Todas la chicas ansiosa- ¡¿A QUIEN? ¡DINOS ALBA!

- El gran Joker -dice con una sonrisa- y el bueno de Aphrodit

- AFRODIT! *¬* -dicen Shin y Dione saliendoles la baba.

- Tomenle una foto duran más -dice Aika con una gotita y rodando los ojos-

- SI! AL FIN ALGUIEN MAS COMPETENTE QUE HIROTO -Haruna empieza a llorar de alegría-

- Cierto -dice Tsuki seria-

- Nadie aprecia mi trabajo -Empieza a llorar-

- No me gusta que mi hermana este con dos chicos y un... -dice Kido- ¿Payaso?

- Hermano... ellos no son nada para mi...

Kido respira tranquilo- a bueno entonces no pasa na...

- Al que amo es a Tachi-kun -sonrie tiernamente-

- Yo tambien te amo Haruna -le da un beso-

- AAAAAAAAAHH! -Kido se tira encima de Tachimukai y le golpea-

Aika se encontraba en un kiosco cerca vendiendo fotos de Afrodit- ¡Y aquí se encuentra en la piscina de mi NO casa! rápido que se acaban, que me las quitan de las manos!

Dione comprando fotos de Afrodit, desesperadamente.

- Didy-nee -dice María con una gotita- si preguntan no eres mi prima ¿ok?

Haruna empieza a besar con Tachimukain y Kido se le acerca a Tachimukai por la espalda con una cuchillo en la mano-

Tsuki golpea la mesa- nos desviamos del tema otra vez ¬¬*

- Ganare millones -dice Mario grabando-

- Tengo de cuando se estaba bañando, vistiendo -dice Aika- de cuando esta dormido y en perfecta calidad!

María entra a la habitación después de haberse ido a idear un plan junto a el Joker y Afrodit y ve todo el desastre.

- ¡Atención Soldados! Ò.Ó FIRMES!

- SI MI COMANDANTE! -dice Aika poniendose firme-

- Si mi comandante! -Shin se pone en pose militar-

- No te enfades comandante -Mario le da un beso-

- Dejame guardar la partida al menos... -dice Alba llorando mientras guarda la partida de su PS3-

- Tenemos una mision que cumplir, -grita María molesta- no podemos distraernos

- CIERTO! -gritan Shin y Tsuki-

- Tsuki¡ -Marc le da un beso y Tsuki le corresponde

- Por el flanco derecho hay tres hombres y por el izquierdo esta libre -dice Aika ideando la estrategia- podemos entrar por alli

- ¡QUIERO 100 FLECCIONES POR DISTRAERSE SOLDADOS!

- No me he distraido -dice Shin-

- Ok -Mario hace 200- ya esta

- Hai.- Aika las hace sin problemas-. Listo y ahora

- A su orden - Natsu hace 10.000-

Mario se pica y hace 20.000-

- Mario no te pongas celoso ahora -dice María un poco molesta- ¿y Gray *-*?

- Aqui comandante! -en calsoncillos- MI ROPA! -se queda sorprendido-

- Gray *¬*

- Baka -le provoca Natsu-

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Tu desnudez me incomoda

- Vas a ver _Flamita_

- ¿A quien llamas _Flamita_? Extrella porno. Hentai

- Pelea en vivo y en directo ¡Entradas ya a la venta!-dice Andreína-, fuego Vs hielo hagan sus apuestas!

Mike llega y le tapa los ojos- Una pelea no lo puede ver una niña tan pequeña como tú

- Mike-bakanii ¬¬

Se apagan todas la luces y se vuelven a encender:

- ¡¿pero que fue eso? -dice desconcertada María-

- No lo se -dice Shin sorprendida- Chicas... y...¿donde estan lo bakas?

- No lo se... -dice María viendo a todas partes-

- Si... -Tsuki abre mucho los ojos- faltan los chicos...

- Kazuki tampoco esta O_O

- ¡¿y Mike-bakanii? O.O -se alteran Andreína y María-

- Tampoco está Marc O_O

- ¿y Jorge?

- Oh O_O nos despistamos un momento y desaparecen... -dice María hasta que se le ocurre algo- y si fue que los bakas se fueron a beber unas copas?

- Oh miren una carta... -Shin recoge una hoja de color negro muy llamativa- ...

- Okey...^^U...ahora la pregunta es... ¡¿en donde demonios se fueron los chicos? ¬¬

- ¿que dice la carta? O.o

- ujummm...

_**"Tengo a los chicos,necesitaba algo de inspiracion para mi nuevo fic yaoi y cuando los vi supe que era la oprtunidad perfecta...no los buscquen, ellos ya estan en mi poder.. :D Se los regresare algun dia...**__**. :D **_

_**Atte: Furunade **_

_**PD: le hare cosas sucias a Kazu kukuku"**_

- Pobres chicos! -abre los ojos muy grande-

- O_O pobre Mike-baka-niichan -dice Andreína- ¿Y quien me va a hacer la tarea si el no esta? Oh no! -empiezan a salirle las lagrimas-

- Dile que le mando saludos... -dice Tsuki con una sonrisa-

- Maldita brujaaaa -Shin empieza a llorar- seguramente debe tener a ese sexy, guapo, hotttt *¬* demonio kaname -rueda los ojos-

- Dile a Kaname que tambien le mando saludos.

- Bueno, no secuestro a Natsu ¿verdad? -María ve a todas partes- ¿verdad?

- Al parecer no... Oh otra carta O_O...

- Otra carta? -dice Alba algo sorprendida- Hay que ver como escribe esta -le sale una gotita-

- ¿Y que dice ahora?

Shin recoge la carta-

_**"Queridas mias:  
>No se preocupen por los chicos ahora estas en buenas manos, ya compre los juguetes XXX para jugar con los señoritos *¬* <strong>_

_**Att: Kaname Kagamine **_

_**psdta: tambien secuestre a Natsu y Gray *¬*"**_

María se arrodilla en el piso- Noooooooooo! -llorando- ¡¿porqueeee? Natsu ¿Por qué?

- GRAY! NOOOO! MI VIDA! -Tsuki igual que María-

- JUGUETES XXX? -dice Alba abriendo mucho los ojos-

- Bueeeeno... -dice María intentando ver lo bueno de la situación- nos queda Happy.

- Oh esperen queda mas de la carta!

- Es que no soy chico soy un gato

Shin vuelve a coger la carta-

_**" Secuestre a la mayor parte de los hombres...los señoritos estan a salvo conmigo *¬*...sus provocativos cuerpos prematuros me encantan...asi que no se preocupen mis queridas damas...cuidara perfectamente de los señoritos *¬***_

_**Atte: Kaname kagamine"**_

- Por lo menos queda Soul -Tsuki mira por todos lados- C*** NO ESTA! O_O

- ¿¡No se habra llevado a mi Ryo-kun! -preguntó Alba-

- Estoy aqui ^^

- ¿Y QUE HAY DE SOPA? a los chicos los rescataremos después -Shin se pone seria-

- Eso, eso

- Sí, no son tan indispensables -dice María- podemos sin ellos ^^

- ¡Asi es! tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que Hiroto cometa otro error -dice Haruna- y volvamos a perder las camaras espías

- Bien, ¿Han secuestrado a Endo? -pregunta María con una sonrisa-

- no veo al cabeza de balon tampoco! -celebra Shin-

- Joo yo que le traía un traje de teletubbie

Endo corriendo semi-desnudo y gritando- FUTBOLLLLL!

Tsuki lo golpea con una sarten y Endo cae inconsciente-

- Lo dejaron... -dice María pinchandolo con un palo-

- Lastima -dice Tsuki-

- ¿Quienes nos quedan del equipo de fútbol? -pregunta María- no veo a nadie.

- Pues... Dejame ver... -Alba ve a su al rededor- solo Endo -.-U

- Alba pon le el traje de teletubbie ^^

- Oki -le pone el traje.-

Endo se levanta del suelo- Oh es como un chandal! ME GUSTAAAAAA

- Y los invitados? oí que hay nuevos soldados

María: eeeh... sí, vienen en camino -jugando con la Nintendo DS- ¡QUE NO ES FUERA DE JUEGO! Pss... en la serie esto no ocurría y a mi me meten faltas y fuera de juego...

- Genial

Tsuki ve al cielo- ¡Miren un helicoptero!

- Pero si vienen en una avión de 1 pasajero para tirar misiles... -dice María desconcertada viendo a Tsuki desconcertada-

- Necesito lentes

Alba viendo al cielo- Wao yo pense que era superman

- Tú lo necesitas mas que yo -.-

Mientras tanto, en el avión

- Dejen espacio, no cabemos todos! -Leila se empieza a quejar-

- quiero llegar al otro lado para cojer mi bebida! -Naomi se empieza a mover- ¿Puedes alcanzarmela Chizu?

- ¿Y cuando aterrizamos? -pregunta AJ

- Me estoy mareando... -dice Buchis de un color verde-

Todos los que estan dentro del avión se asustan y gritan- ¡VA A VOMITAR! -entoces abren la puerta del avión y caen todos con paracaidas-

- Auchhh eso dolio mucho -Dice Chizu empezando a llorar-

- ¡Lau, sal de encima de mi que no respiro!

- ¡ups, perdón! -se levanta-

- Wao cuanta gente ^^

- Sergio no vino se me estravió en el equipaje...

- Comandante María estamos aqui para ayudarles en su batalla contra SOPA!

- Bien soldado! Chizu! nuestra misión es clara y concisa ¿verdad? ¿todas la conocen?

- ACABAR CON SOPA Y COMPRAR LEVEL-5!

- Aunque veo menos soldados de los que imaginaba... -dice Chizu- donde estan los demás?

- Los chicos fueron secuestrado... menos Happy!

- Aye!

- MI GARY! -empieza a llorar Tsuki-

- MI NATSU -María llora junto a Tsuki-

- Pobres -dice Alba-, seguro que estan siendo torturados

- Nooooo! -llorando-

Tsuki en el rincon de la depresión- GRAY!

- Natsu -Happy empieza a llorar a cantaros-

- Recurden la carta -les recuerda Alba- "juguetes XXX"

- TENEMOS QUE SALVARLES TT^TT NATSU ME NECESITA! oh y Mario tambien -le sale una gotita-

- ¡Y Gray, Soul! ... y Marc y Jorge -con una gotita-

- Kazu-nii y Pol!

- TORAMARU!... y Mike-baka-nii-chan -con una gotita-

- Esa bruja es malvada!

- No era que no les necesitaban? -pregunta Touko-

- Les salvaremos! PORQUE SI!

- Darling -Rika empieza a llorar para luego decir decidida- vamos a buscarles!

- Y la SOPA? yo queria matar a Lamar -dice Ali-chii

- Y yo -empieza a llorar Alba- Pero los chicos deben ayudar

- Y les mataremos, es cuestion de esperar... -dice María- es que somos muy pocos sin ellos

- Un momento, me estoy comunicando con telepatía con Jorge...

_"¿Jorge? ¿Jorge, me escuchas?" _

_"AYUDA! TT^TT"_

_-_Estan bien -dice Tsuki tranquilamente-

-Ok vamos por ellos... -dice Shin rodando los ojos- conociendo a Furunade ya se donde estan

-En el infierno? -pregunta Tsuki-

**CONTINUARA...**

**(1) **1 . 000 . 000 . 000 . 000 yenes equivalen a 9 . 277 . 298 . 450 euros

**(2) **Natsu, Gray y Happy son personajes del anime de "Fairy Tail".


	3. Chapter 3

Shin: conociendo a Furunade...se donde estan los chicos...

María: Entonces necesitamos un plan!

Dione: deja ya tus planes anda, y ve a buscar a Mike

María: Jo... pero hacer planes es lo más diver -hace un puchero y Dione le da chocolate- :D ¿donde estan entonces?

Alba: Estara haciendoles cosas XXX en su cueva

Ana: Eso quiero verlo

Alba: Ana pervert ^^

Ana: Calla Alba

Shin: Todas ustedes... y Happy siganme

Happy: Aye! Sir!

María: Vamos! o esperen, Dione, quedate entrenando a los nuevos ^^

Dione: Vale...pero traigan a mi Afrodit de vuelta -/-!

Chizuru: Yo voy con ustedes

María: Ya no me tienen respeto... -.-||Uuu

Shin las guia a un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad...en donde el cielo es negro todo el tiempo y el ambiente es feo... a lo lejos se ve una mansion tenebrosa de color negro al parecer era muy antigua-

Tsuki: me siento en casa... :3

María: que casa más funebre... ¡ME GUSTA! :D

Shin: esta es mi casa...

Alba: Es preciosa *-*

Ana: que fea -.-

Alba: Me recuerda a la mía pero sin unicronios

María: y a la mía aunque la mía tiene objetos flotando.

Shin se acerca a la gingantesca puerta que tiene dibujada una figuras de demonio

Shin: Entren

María: vamos Happy! a salvar a Natsu :3

Happy: Natsuuuuuu! TT-TT

Tsuki: que linda casa :3

Shin: Esta casa tenia mas vida antes, ahh y por favor no toquen nada! esta casa esta maldita

María: -apartando la mano de un objeto rápidamente y se pone a silvar-

Ana: ¡¿QUE? tengo miedo...

Alba: Que lindo todo :3

Shin: y tiene muchos pasadisos. No se separen de mí, se podrían perder facilmente. Antes esta casa tenía mucha vida aunque cuando Furunade volvió ya no fue lo mismo que antes.

Tsuki: -sale corriendo- quiero exploraaarrr!

María: ¿hay trampas? es que me traje a Fuburra por si acaso

Fuburra: -pequeña y encerrada en una botella chiquitita- ¡¿PERO PARA QUE ME TRAJERON?

María: -se le ensombreze la cara- no sabemos si abrá que hacer un sacrificio.

Fuburra: O.O ¡¿QUEEEEE?

Se oyen gritos raros por toda la casa, las luces se encienden misteriosamente y aparece una pintura con una dama con un vestido negro, que parecía que te veía a cada paso que dabas.

María: Wow *-*

Alba: Waooo *-*

Shin: ¡POR AQUI!-

Shin señaló una habitacion muy alejada, en donde reinaban las sombras. Al irse acercando vieron una puerta muy antigua y grande. De la sombras salió un hombre alto con cabello blanco y largo con unos ojos color rojo sangre.

?: ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

Ana: ¡Tengo miedo FIDIO-KUN VEN!

Tsuki: Hola Kaname-kun!

María: Kaname! Cuanto tiempo! :D

Shin: ¡TU! ¡¿Qué haces aqui? ¡Se supone que deberías estar en otro lugar!

Kaname: Señorita Shin, es que mi ama me sacó del cuarto y no me deja seguir jugando

Alba: Kaname-kun! :(

María: oooh :(

Kaname: Bien, me voy. Con su permiso, bellas damas -desaparece-

Shin: -saca un llave grande y antigua y la mete en la gran cerradura de la habitacion- ¡Entren rápido!

Tsuki: -entra corriendo-

María: -entra caminando-

Alba: -entra saltando-

Shin: esta es la habitacion de Furunade. Encontré la llave de su habitacion cuando estaba buscando robarle dinero :D

María: ¿y conseguiste el dinero? :D

Shin: no TT_TT

Tsuki: lastima TT-TT

María: U.U pobreshita Shin

Ana: Y pensar que teníamos que estar luchando contra la SOPA -.-U

La habitacion en la que se encontraban era grande toda de color negro, con dos bibliotecas gigantescas y libros antiguos, además una cama de tercipelo color rojo sangre.

María: Bien! tenemos que salvar a los chicos! que solo con Endo-baka no podemos hacer mucho, es un inutil...

Endo: ¿Y porque tenía que venir yo? ¬¬

María: no pienso dejar que te vuelvas a perder en el desierto ¬¬ fue muy dificil ir a buscarte...

**Flashback~~**

**En el aeropuerto**

Vendedora de billetes de avión: Son 1 456 euros para viajar al Sahara

María: Es demasiado costoso... ¡Esto en Canarias no pasaba! Ò.Ó ¿Porque tengo que ir a buscar a Endo?

Dione: Porque queremos que sufra un pequeño accidente en la guerra y porque queremos que se case con Aki, además de que atrae audiencia.

María: Oh, cierto...

**Fin del Flashback**

María: fue muy dificil ir a buscarte, además después estabas lleno de picaduras de escorpiones y tuvimos que pagarte el medico, así que me debes -saca una lista muy larga- 456 . 782 . 367 . 492 euros por los gastos de las medicinas, del avión y los gastos para traer a los escorpiones para extraerles el veneno y poder encontrale cura a las erupciones que te salieron por todo el cuerpo ¬¬

Endo: -.-

Shin: ¡Por aqui!- señala a uno de los libreos-

Alba: ¡Guianos Shin-chan! Les salvaremos y ellos haran todo por nosotras en compensacion :3

María: que les pedire a los chicos por hacerme venir por aquí... -pensando en dinero- *-* -va a donde esta Shin-

Shin saca uno de los libros y al instante se revela un pasadizo secreto

Alba: Que guay :3

Shin: encontré este pasadiso hace 4 años. Cuando Furunade nos dejó a Kazuki y a mí nos dejó sin dinero asi que estaba desesperada por conseguir algo de dinero... y... encontre el pasadiso

María: bien echo Shin ^^

Alba: Wao es increible

En la habitación estaban los chicos con trajes raros y Furunade senta en una esita tomando el te los hombres estan sirviendoles como maid pero Mario y Mike estan haciendo...  
>Shin: O_O<p>

Maria: O.O Yaoi! :D

Mario y Mike: QUE NO INVENTEIS COSAS Ò.Ó

...galletas! :D

Furunade: oh... llegaron... si desean pueden disfrutar del entreteniemiendo

Tsuki: ¡Vamos a rescartar a Gray!... y a los demás XD

Alba: Mi pareja favorita! MikexMario! -tomando fotos.- *-*

Furunade: ¡Alto hay!

Furunade: no se van a llevar a mis chicos ¬¬

Shin: Nee-chan!

Furunade: al menos hasta que Mario termine de servirle a Mike

Mario: CALLATE LOCA

Ryo: Porfa Fu-chan

María: Era demasiado facil para ser verdad... -se sienta en un sillón que había por allí- Quiero galletas!

Tsuki: ¡Gray, Soul! TT-TT

Furunade: kyaaa acaso Ryo no se lindo vestido de gato?

Jorge: MALDITA LOCA ¬¬

Furunade: ohhh que cara tan linda y sonrojada tienes Mario..

Ryo: ¿Un disfraz?

Mario: ¬¬... -Me voy de este manicomio -se intenta ir-

María: Neko~~ neko~~

Mike: Tachkete TT^TT

Furunade: Kaname traele té a las chicas =D

Shin: Nee-chan tenemos una mision... ¡dejalos!

Kaname: si mi ama...

Tsuki: ¡Kaname no me toques! ¬¬

Tsuki: ¬¬

Kaname: señorita Tsuki solo queria ayudarla a sentarse... ¿no le gusta?

Furunade: jumm no hasta que Mario diga que le gusto

Shin: ¡espera!-coge a Kaname del brazo-

Mario: JAMAS

Ryo: Venga Fu-chan, solo dejales ir y yo me quedare 

Alba: Ryo-kun TT^TT

María: -comiendo chocolate- :3

Furunade: entonces todos se quedaran aquí

Shin: Kaname libera a los chicos!

Kaname: señorita Shin, no puedo...

Shin: ¡NO! libera a mi hermano Kaname!-empieza a golpear a Kaname-

Kaname: le tengo que ser fiel a mi ama

Jorge: Que alguien me mateee! TT^TT

Marc: Vale-saca una pistola- :D

Jorge: Era una broma idiota! ¬¬

Marc: U.U

Kaname: lo lamento señorita Shin...

Shin: por una vez en tu vida no hagas lo que te ordene!

Alba: Shin-chan! O.O

Furunade: vamos Mario.. quiereas irte? di que te gusto lo que te hizo Mike

Mario: ¡QUE NO!

Kaname: lo lamento señorita Shin... le soy fiel a mi ama...

Kazuki:-despertandose de nuevo- QUE PASO AQUI?...¡¿EN DONDE DIABLOS ESTOY?

Tsuki: en el planeta tierra :3

Kazuki: y por que tengo este ridiculo vestido puesto?

Tsuki: te queda bien Kazu :3

Furunade: Mario diloo... o Kaname te cojera ... el no te va a dejas hasta que estes demayado

Alba: Mario DILE ¬¬

Mario: Furunade no seas loca

-Kaname se lame los labios-

Mario: No lo dire

Furunade: kyaaaa que lindooooo esta sonrojado Mariiiiooo dilo

Mike: ¿de que se supone que voy yo disfrazado? ¬¬

Furunade: esta haciendo cosplya de gato semi desnudo :D

Mike: ¡¿QUE? -intenta lanzarse por la ventana- Adios mundo! -Goenji y Kido le cojen- por la espalda

Goenji: ¬¬ si nosotros estamos aqui tú no te salvas

Mike: PIEDAD!

Shin: por favor Manuelito dilo!

Mario: Callate ¬/¬

Tsuki: ¡Awwwww! que lindo :D

Chizuru: Waooo... no creí que se amaran O_O

Furunade: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Marioooo que lindooooooo! dilo siii? te gustó? si lo dices te dejare ir

Shin: O_O...

Kazuki: Mario ¡DILO!

Pol: Dilo ya tonto nos condenaras a todos

Mario:...

María: -comiendo helado- esto va para largo

Kazuki: si dilo ya idiota!

Furunade: dilo Mario o quieres seguir mirando a pol desnudo y congando de la pared?

Tsuki: Dilo dilo dilo DILOOOO!

Kaname: alguien quiere postre?

Pol:¬/¬ loca del yaoi

Ryo: DILO TT^TT  
>Alba: Venga Mario Manuel-uke!<p>

Mike: dilo de una vez ¬¬  
>María: ¿hay tarta? :D<p>

Mario:¿que debo decir? Me gusto lo que me hizo Mike ¬¬

Shin: O_O kawai

Furunade: pero que te hizo Mike? Le serviste? Te penetro o que?

María: kakoi~~

Alba: Esooo

Mario: Me penetro ¬/¬

Kaname: Mario ..eres tan lindo

Shin: O/O

Furunade: te gusto?

Kazuki: esto es asquerosooo!

Mario:No-mira a los demas-Vale...Si

Alba: KYAA~~ *¬*

Mike: -intenta tirarse por la ventana-

kaname: señorito mario ... me hibiese seguido con tigo.. sera la proxima

Shin:-con una camara de video- tus hijos miraran este video una y otra vez cuando se los enseñe!

Alba: tus hijos y los de Mike

Shin: jojojo XD

Mike: NOO! ¡MIS HIJOS NO! ¡dejenme morir!¡Ariadna y Jordan no merecen eso! TT^TT

Furunade: Vale, ya se pueden ir

Mario: Potter, eres hombre muerto

Mike: ya, ya, ya me estoy intentando suicidar pero no me dejan... -intentando tirarse por la ventana-

Mario: ¡Potter! Ò.Ó -lo tira por la ventana-

Mike: -Happy le salva-

Mario: Gato tonto -Intenta matar a Happy-

María: ¬¬ Mario suelta a Happy

Shin: Nee-chan ¿Tienes dinero? es que me he gastadao el mío y... ¿Me das un poco?

Kaname se coloca de nuevo la camisa y se para al frente de Furunade: ama puedo?

Furunade: si puedes pero después y dale dinero a Shin

Shin: ¡Gracias!

Kaname le da 5 millones a Shin: aqui esta señorita =D

Shin: a esto gracias kaname! ¬/¬...pero aun te sigo odiando kaname...

Chizuru: -/- demasiado yaoi por un día...

María: Tú fuiste la que quizo venir... por eso los deje entrenando con Dione-nee ¡ENTRENAMIENTO DE HOY! -aparece un cartel detrás de ella- ¡COMO AGUANTAR EL YAOI Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO!

Chizuru: ^^U

Alba: Kyaa! que divertido fue todo ^^

Furunade: bueno se van o sera yuri ¬¬

Ana: ¡VAMONOS!

Shin: Esto... nos vamos ya! SOPA no se acabara sola.

Mario: Quiero yuri jejejeje

María: ¬¬ -se lleva a Mario cojido de la oreja-

Mario: Ay! Ay! María me haces daño T-T

Kazuki: vamonos!-mira a Furunade y sintio gran miedo-...VAMONOOOS DE ESTE LUGAR

Shin: Espera Furunade no es justo! esta tambien es mi casa... TT_TT

Kaname hace que todos aparezca fuera de la casa.

María y Happy: ¡NATSU! te rescatamos TT^TT -abrazan a Natsu-

Mario: -lanza a Natsu a la luna- ¡TOMA!

Natsu: AAAAAAAAH!

María: Happy

Happy: Aye sir! -rescata a Natsu-

Alba: uff que susto TT^TT

Chizuru: ahora que tenemos a los chicos podemos luchar contra SOPA! ^^

María: Ahora al cuartel general a hacer el plan ^^

Shin: y Endo-baka?

Se escucha el grito de Endo

María: no me digas que Endo-baka se quedo dentro -golpeandose la frente-

**En la casa**

Endo: ¡Ayuda me dejaron aquí!

Kaname: kukuku eres muy estrecho

**Fuera**

Shin: maldito idiota! -.-

Alba: -.- Endo-baka ¬¬

Mario: lo dejamos alli?

María: Que se quede allí tenemos al estratega, que es mejor para la guerra ^^

Kido: -apareciendo de la nada- me llamaron?

Shin: de donde saliste? O_O

María: pero ahora lo más importante es... ¿Cómo llegamos al cuartel ^^U?

Haruna: tengo el mapa en mi portatil!

María: pero estamos a kilometros y kilometros de el cuartel! TT^TT

Mario: -ve a los chicos- Chicos... ¿sabeis que podeís quitaros ya esos trajes verdad?-dice mirando a los demas

Mike: -con un traje- yo ya me lo quite hace un buen rato

Mayu: KAZUKI PONTE ALGO¡ O/O

Kazuki:-se mira- ES CIERTO O/O -se quita el traje...pero termina desnudo-

Mario:XD

Pol: Tonto ¬¬

Kazuki: ¡NO TENGO ROPA! Deje mi ropa en la casa...

Shin: idiota -.-

María: -saca un ropero de su bolso- coje lo que más te guste

Mario: O.O ¿que llevas alli dentro?

Kazuki: no me miren asi...TT_TT-se coloca la ropa a toda velocidad-

María: aunque... es ropa de chica ^^U

Kazuki: ¡QUEE!

Shin: Oh no importa Kazu-kun esta acostumbrado a usar ropa de chica

Chicos: jajajaja

Kazuki: ¬/¬ SHIIINNN!

Alba: ooh que lindo

Shin: pero si digo la verdad... ¿Recuerdas cuando Furunade nos hacia vestir igual?

Kazuki: TT_TT me obligaban a ponerme ropa de chica...

María: voy a llamar a Dione a ver que estan asiendo en el cuartel-saca su telefono del bolso-

**En el cuartel**

AJ: QUE RULEN LAS BEBIDAS!

Dylan: LET'S PARTY!

Buchis: ¡FIESTAAA!

Dione: -con un camión- Aquí traigo más bebidas!

Todos: BIEN!

Dione: o esperen que me estan llamando -se hace un silencio sepulcral- ¿Prima?... ¿Sí?... Si estamos entrenando, no te preocupes... Adios!

**Con el resto**

María: Me hicieron caso :D

Shin: una pregunta...que horas son?

Alba: Umm no se mi reloj se paro O.O

Shin: debe ser de noche!...no soporto la luz del dia...

Adrian: ¡HOLA! ^^

Shin: ADRIAN? O_O que hace un niñato por aqui!

Maria: ¡ADRIAN! que monooooo!

Adrian:No se de repente aparaci aqui-ojos de cachorrito-

Shin:-coge de los hombros a Adrian- CONTESTA NIÑO! POR QUE ESTAS EN ESTE LUGAR?

María: pobresitou O.Q

Shin: este lugar es...casi secreto como pudiste llegar!

Adrian:vale dire la verdad me secuestraron Marc y Mario

María: -ve a Mario con una mirada asesina- que hiciste ¡¿QUE?

Shin:-con un tic en el ojo- MARIOOOOO!

Shin: como se te ocurre involucrar a este pequeño nilito?-coge a Adrian y lo abraza- kyaaaa es tan mono!

Mario:NIÑO NO DIGAS MENTIRA...MARC NO FUE FUI YO SOLO...oh oh-se tapa la boca-

Alba: Pobre Adrian U.U Debe estar sufriendo -lo abraza.-

Pol:"Maldito Crio"

María: -abraza a Adrian- pobresitooo con lo mono que es

Mario:"AHHHH primero Mike,luego Natsu y ahora este AHHHHHH"

Shin: kawaiiiiiiiiiiii-le jala las mejillas.

María: -ve el reloj- son las 11:30 tenemos que buscar un lugar para dormir... quizas una cueva

Shin: perfecto es de noche!

Chizuru: hay que conseguir un lugar donde quedarnos!

Adrian:Tengo miedo a las cuevas BUAAAAAAAA T^T

María: Ooooh tranquilo yo te protejeré ^^ -le abraza-

Shin: Oh..pobre niñito...y pobres todos ustedes...cuando sean las 12:oo mostrare mi verdadera forma...

Pol:Verdadera forma?

Adrian:Si pasare la noche con la tia Maria y con la tia Shin BIENNNNNNN

Shin:...pues al igual que Furunade-nee...mi verdadera forma no es humana

Shin: kyaaaaaaaaa que lindo es Adrian-lo abraza-

María: Kawaiii~~-abraza a Adrian- tan adorable~~

Mike: -saliendo de un bosque- encontre una cueva por aqui cerca

Adrian:TIO MIKE¡

Mike: Adrian ^^U que se supone que estas asiendo aquí

Kazuki: robandole la atencion a Pol y Mario XD

Adrian: Mario me secuestro ^^  
>Ana y Marc: y lo dice como si nada<p>

Alba: Madre mia, este Adrian es un robaplanos

Adrian:TIA ALBA¡

María: es que es tan Kawaii ^^

Shin: ohhh eres tan lindoooo Adrian!-lo abraza de nuevo- pero tendras que alejarte de mi cuando el reloj marque las 12:00

Adrian:Ok ^^

María: Gray y Natsu nos protejeran de la verdadera forma de Shin ^^

Shin: a todas estas...que horas son?

María: 11:55

Mario:Yo me largo-se va-

Shin: O_O...chicos deben correr...-la piel de Shin empieza a cambiar a uno mas palido y sus ojos se vuelven rojos- DEBEN IRSE

MAría: -coje a Adrian de la mano y se van corriendo a la cueva- MUJERES Y NIÑOS PRIMERO!

Mario: -con la voz de Kazuki- Yo me quedo ^^

Kazuki: no me imites ¬¬

Kido: -viendo su reloj- no tenemos mucho tiempo...todos a la cueva!

Shin: AHHHHHHHHHHH!- sus ojos toman un color rojo con negro..el color de su piel se pierde, le salen grandes colmillos y su cabello cambia color a uno negro oscuro, los animales corren y el cielo se nubla-

Pol:Creo que volvere con Penelope -.-

Gray: -entra en la cueva- ICE MAKE ESCUDO!-hace una puerta en la cueva-

María: bien hecho Gray, con eso estaremos seguros un tiempo

Shin:... -su traje cambia a uno color negro, su cabello del mismo color y sus ojos rojos y atemorizantes...sus colmillos cambian de tamañi a unos mas pequeños-

Dark-shin: ...he vuelto...

Alba: O.O

Alba: Me he perdido mucho por jugar a la PS3

Mario:ME ABURRO

Mike: Pues que burro eres ¬¬

Dark-shin:-empieza a golpear el secudo de hielo de Gray-

Mario:Calla Potter ¿que es eso?

Kido: la barrera de hielo no aguantará mucho tiempo...

Gray: no es que se pueda hacer mucho

Natsu: -con fuego en las manos- yo me encargo

María: NO! no podemos hacerle daño a Shin! debemos buscar algo mejor para poner de puerta...

Dark-Shin: -de sus manos sale una energia oscura que emppieza a derretir el escudo de hielo-

Adrian: Tengo miedo TT-TT

María: Gray! refuerza el escudo!  
>Gray: ICE MAKE!<p>

María: un poco más de tiempo, necesito algo mejor que eso...

Alba: O.O Tu puedes Gray!

María: Tengo una idea! ¿donde esta Goenji?

Dark-Shin: utsu,...Nostra...Damus...LLipporio...Louis...ETERNE!-choca sus dos manos y la energia aumenta hasta romper el hielo-

Goenji: Quien me llama-con un balon-

María: no pero golpearía a Shin! Oh, oh... no tengo ideas... Gray por dios aguanta más el hielo  
>Gray: hago lo que puedo! ICE MAKE!<p>

María: AYUDEN A GRAY! exepto Goenji y Natsu que nos derriten en hielo ¬¬

Natsu y Goenji: Oooooh U.U

Natsu: ¿Entonces que hacemos entonces?

María: ehhh, Happy has fuego y alimenta a estos dos

Happy: Aye! Sir!

Alba: Nooo Shin nooooo

Dark-Shin: utsu...Nostra...Damuss...Liiporio...Louis...ETERNE!-de nuevo libera la energia oscura contra el hielo-

María: GRAY! ¬¬

Gray: te dije que hago lo que puedo

María: no hay remedio... tendre que usar la magia. ¡WOOD MAKE! -hace una barrera de madera-

Ryo: -corre con Shin.- por favor Shin-chan Ó.Q

Dark-Shin: ¡SACRIFICE OSCURIST REM!-sus dos brazos se transforma en alas de muercielago que empiezan a azotar la madera-

María: Pero que alguien me ayude con la defensa! ¿que hora es?  
>Kido: 1:30<p>

Dark-Shin: ella ya no esta aqui niñato...

Mario:-ayuda a Maria-

Ryo: p-p-pero Shin-chan

Dark-Shin: ya me canse de jugar...-sus colmillos aumentan de tamaño y empieza a buscar su primera presa-

TU!-mira a Ryo con sus ojos rojos-

Mike: -vestido de animador- Animo! Animo! Nee-chan! Animo!  
>María: no me refería a esa classe de ayuda...<p>

Ryo: Me da igual lo que digas, tu eres Shin-chan, da igual tu aspecto!Ò_Ó

Mario: RYO APARTA-tira a Ryo-

Ryo: NO!

Dark-Shin: que hace-sus ojos cambian de color de nuevo...NO LE HAGAS NADA A RYO!

-Dark-shin se empieza a debilitar hasta perder sus alas y colmillos-

Dark-shin: esto...no es posible!

Ryo: demonios me hace sangre en la pierna Ó.Q

Dark-shin: NO!- se desvanece totalmente Dark-Shin, su piel vuelve a su estado natural, su cabello ya no es negro y pierde su vestido funebre...dejando a Shin insconsiente en el suelo-

Adrian:TIA SHIN ¿estas muerta?

María: Se a cansado demasiado... debe... debe descansar

Kazuki: niño idiota es obvio que esta muerta- asustando a Adrian-

Ryo: Shin-chan noo TT^TT -corre hacia ella y la abraza.- TT^TT

Alba: TT^TT

Adrian:NO TIA SHIN¡

Kazuki: bueno..ya, era mentiras no esta muerta solo esta cansada ¬¬

Mario:-con la radio- GOLLLLLLLL DEL BARÇA MESSI

Alba: Maldito no me asustes TT^TT

Shin:-despierta de golpe- CUAL IDIOTA ESTA ESCUCHANDO ALGO DE FUTBOL? LO MATAREEEEEEEEE

Mario:oh oh NO GOL DE PIATTI NOOOOOOO T^T

Alba: ¬¬

Ryo: Shin-chan TTT^TTT Estas vivaa

Shin:...-.- por que estoy tan cansada?...y por que mi ropa esta asi de destrozada?

En ese momento apareció una mujer con un vestido negro y al pie de ella un hombre de ojos rojos.

María: genial, más problemas... TT^TT

Alba: Más gente? O.O

Furunade: Shin ¬¬ otra vez te has transformado?

Shin: esto... si nee-chan

furunade: ¬¬ ... tendre que castigarte ven aqui ¬¬

Shin: lo siento...Dark-Shin queria salir... ¡No es mi culpa!

Shin: pero Ryo detuvo la trnasformacion! -abraza a Ryo-

Furunade: te lo dije anterior mente aún no contralas esa transformación tendré que sellarla de nuevo

Shin: Noo! ese sello es doloroso... :'(

Kaname se acerca a Shin con sus ojos de color rojo sangre

Ryo: TT^TT

Shin: por favor kaname...otra vez no!

Kaname le coje los hombros y la muerde en el cuello...

Furunade: dejala inconciente

Shin: TT_TT...duele...noo!

Mario:GOLLLLLLL DE MESSI

Furunade: Kazuki y tu trasformación?

Kazuki: yo soy humano ¬¬

Shin se demaya...

María: que desastre... -.-U

Mike: -levanta la mano- ¿que tiene que ver esto con la SOPA?

Kazuki: y Mike tiene razon! vamos por Lamar Smith! y a acabar con SOPA!

Furunade: ya esta bueno me voy me voy Kazu cuida a Shin

Alba: ^^U

Kazuki: ¡¿Qué? no la cuidaré...

Kaname se aparta de Shin que esta en el suelo con los labios llenos de sangre y con la mirada perdida. Justo en ese momento Furunade y Kaname desaparecen en la oscuridad

Kazuki: a luchar contra SOPA!

María: -soñolenta- pero mañana que quiero dormir -saca los sacos de dormir-

Alba: Es muy tarde mejor luego -.-

Mario: -se acuesta-vamos a dormir

Kazuki: y el que se quiera encargar de Shin que lo haga por que yo tengo pereza de hacerlo -.-

María: -durmiendo en el saco de dormir- ZzzzZzzz

Kazuki: -se va junto con Mayu-

Mayu: ^^

Alba: Yo duermo con Shin y con Ryo ^^

Mario:-le da un beso a Maria en la frente -me voy a dormir -se duerme-

Cuando ya algunos estaban entrando en el 7º sueño sonó una voz ultratumba muy parecida a la voz de Furunade por toda la estancia:

- ¡Qué cuides a Shin o te castigare!

Kazuki: O.Q

Alba: O.O

- Ahora ¬¬

Kazuki: :okay: -coge a Shin-

Alba: Oigo voces O.O -traumada.-

Mike: etto... yo mejor voy a dormir -ve a María y a Mario durmiendo en lugares muy cercanos- ...jumm... -se acuesta en el medio-

Kazuki: Alba duerme con Shin...yo dormire con Mayu-le da a Shin-

Ana: KAZUKI NADA DE COSAS RARAS ¡¿EH?

Kazuki: O/O ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso? "_Diablos me descubrió_"

Ana: ¬¬ te pillé

Kazuki: "_Demonios!..debo dejar de pensar en voz alta...-.-"_

Vuelve a sonar la voz ultratumba:

- Kazu no me hagas enojar

Alba: O.O Mas voces

Kazuki: -se va junto con Mayu-

María: -durmiendo- Callense que intento dormiiirr!

Shin: -durmiendo-

Mario: Potter quitate de en medio

Mike: no ¬¬

Alba: TT^TT Voces TT^TT

Mario:Moriras ¬_¬

Mike: ¿de verdad? ¬¬ ¿quieres pelear?

Mario:Si

María: -durmiendo- ¡QUE SE CALLEN!

Shin:-con voz de ultratumba- DEJEN DORMIR PAR DE IDOTAS!

Ryo: Tranquila Al-chan ^^U

Alba: Ryo TT^TT -se duerme-

Mike: ALIENTO DEL DRAGON!  
>Natsu: eso se lo enseñe yo O.Q que rápido lo aprendió<p>

Mario:TO GEN KYO  
>Len:No uses mis ataques ¬.¬ imbecil<p>

Anna:-aparece de la nada- dejen dormir a Shin!

María: -se levanta y grita con voz de ultratumba- ¡CALLENSE! ¡INTENTO DORMIR! -los lanza lejos de la cueva-

Shin: gracias María...-se vuelve a dormir-

**Fuera de la cueva**

Mario: -volando- AHHHHHH

Mike: -volando- Mi objetivo a sido conseguido! ^^

Mario: Tú eres tonto ¬¬

Mike: no, la idea de que nos lanzara volando y que así no puedieras dormir con ella... un gran plan ^^

Mario:te odio Potter

**En la cueva**

Alba: -durmiendo.- Unicornios *O*

Shin:-durmiendo-...ahh que bonito lugar... ¿Ohhhh ese es Itachi sin camisa? *-*

Ryo: Andaa un neko -durmiendo.-

María: -durmiendo- Natsu *¬* Natsu sin camisa *¬* Natsu de pequeño *¬* Happy! kawaii~~

Mario: ¡MARIA! -vuelve volando-

Gray: -hace una pared de hielo bloqueandole la entrada a la cueva- así no hará ruido... -se acuesta a dormir.- ZZzzzzZzzzzZzzz...

**Fuera de la cueva**

Mario: -aplastado contra el hielo- HIJO DE P***

Mike: bien hecho Gray ^^ todo de acuerdo al plan

Mario: tú tambien estas fuera ¬¬

Mike: ¡Oh! vaya... es cierto O.O... pero yo vine preparado -coje un saco de dormir de su bolsillo- Buenas noche a todos

Mario: MARIA DEJAME ENTAR -golpea el hielo-

**En la cueva**

Shin:-empeiza a caminar dormida-

Alba: -en un hueco subterraneo comiendo chocolate.- Rico ricoo :3

María: -abrazando su almohada- Natsu~

Mario: ¡Aaaaahh! -sigue golpeando-

Mike: -murmura- es inutil, es un hielo anti-sonido nunca te escuchara -.-

Después de unas horas de Mario golpeando el hielo y el resto durmiendo, amanece en aquel extraño lugar. Todos despiertan, aunque algunos ya estaban despiertos

Shin: -despertandose- Listo, es hora ¡Vamos a luchar contra SOPA!

María: -despertandose- que bien he dormido! -ve a todas partes- ¿donde están Mario y Mike-nii?

**Fuera de la cueva**

Mario: SI! AQUI!

**En la cueva**

Mike: -se encoje de hombros- Quién sabe...

Mario: COMO ES QUE POTTER ESTA DENTRO Y YO FUERA Ò.Ó

Shin: Potter es el seme, él debe estar adentro de ti XD

Mario: ¬¬

Mike: La verdad es que entré a media noche, Gray me abrió una entrada, mientras que tu dormias

Kazuki: Aún no se por que no la deje abandonada en el bosque ¬¬...

Mario: Porque Furunade te mataria Kazuki -.-

María: y no necesitamos más bajas... -.-

Kazuki: No me lo recuerdes TT^TT

Shin: me duele todo el cuerpo TT_TT que paso anoche?

Mario: Pues que... -le cuenta lo ocurrido-

Shin: O_O no puede ser...

María: ahora lo más importante... Ò.Ó ¡¿COMO SALIMOS DE AQUI? ¬¬...

Mario:Menos mal que ya estoy fuera ^^

María: me refería a como llegamos al cuartel? -.-

Shin: preguntaselo a Haruna o Hiroto U_U o al sexy, sexy, sexy *¬* hoottttttt *¬*...de Aphrodit

María: Sexy, sexy, hooooooott Afrodit *¬*

Natsu: de salir de la cueva me encargo yo -derrite el hielo que bloqueaba la entrada-

María: tenemos que salir del bosque -.-

Mario: ahhhhhhh...no lo se -.- 

Pol: Eres tonto ¬¬ 

Mario: Callate imbecil

Pol: ¿quieres pelea? 

Mario: Claro¡

Len y Horo: Que rápido aprenden-se ponen a llorar-

Natsu y Gray: a quien me recuerdan esos dos? no lo se -.- -se miran amenzazantemente- ¡¿ME ESTAS IMITANDO? -se empiezana pelear-

Chizuru: ¡Tenemos que salir de aqui!-voz de inframundo-

Mario:AHHHHHHHHHHHH CHUKA ZAM MAI  
>Pol:-esquiva-CAÑON CONGELADOR<br>Len:Vamos Mizanin no te entreno para que pierdas contra el aprendiz de el cabeza maceta  
>Horo:QUE DIJISTE TIBURON¡<p>

Shin: -.- valgame...

María: ¡Pelea gratis, compre sus entradas aquí!

Kido: esto no se ve todos los días, dame 20 entradas

Tsuki: hagamos explotar algo! Eso siempre funciona!

María: SI!

Mario:CUCHILLA DORADA  
>Len:TO GEN KYO<br>Pol:KAU KAU FURI WERFE (o como sea)  
>Horo:AVALANCHA DESTRUCTORA DE HORO HORO<p>

Shin: Que haría la gran Anna Kyouyama en este momento? -.-

María: si hacemos explotar algo, saldríamos volando directo al cuartel

Tsuki: concentrence en la misión -.-

Mike: porque esto me parece un desastre continuo? -.-

Shin: que cosas hara Endo-baka haya?

María: supongo que llorar porque no le dejan jugar al fútbol

**En la casa embrujada.**

Endo: saquenme de aquí tengo miedoo! TT^TT

**En la cueva**

Mario y Len: ¡MORID! 

Pol y Horo: ¡MALDITOS!

Shin y Anna:TONTOS-los envian al cuartel del FBI-

Tsuki: :3

María: ahora vamos a hacer explotar esta cueva :3

Shin: y que hay de SOPA?

María: vamos a explotar la cueva para llegar al cuartel y reunir las tropas para destruir la SOPA!

Haruna: CHICOS!-viene corriendo junto con el portatil-

María: O.O ¿Tiene conección a internet en el bosque?

Hiroto: Haruna-san y yo inventamos un dispositivo que te permite acceso a internet donde quiera que estes ^^

Tsuki: -.-

María: quiero ese dispositivo

**En el cuartel**

Mario,Pol,Len y Horo:AHHHHHHHHHH-llegan al cuartel-

Mario: -con su movil- ¡¿MARÍA? ¡¿Maria donde estan?

**En la cueva**

María: -con su movil- ¡Aún no salimos del bosque!

Tsuki: soy una bruja... Porque no nos trasportamos? -.-

María: yo tambien soy bruja, pero con tantas personas es imposible transportarnos sin un translador... ¡Y NO ME LO QUIERE DAR EL MINISTRO DE MAGIA! Ò.Ó

Haruna: tengo una mala noticia...

Mike: ¿Cual?

Haruna: ¡CANCELARON FACEBOOK EN ARGENTINAAA!

María: ¡¿QUE? O.O

Mario: Comandante ¿nos quedamos aqui?

Shin: tenemos que irnos YA! a Washington

María: ¿Como hacemos? ¿Vamos al cuertel o les decimos que vengan?

Chizuru: quedaron varios soldados en el cuartel ellos nos podrain salvar

**En el cuartel:**

Dione: oh, oh, hemos destruido el cuartel... 

AJ: creo que explotar el edificio no fue muy buena idea -.-

Alii-chi: nos mataran si se enteran...

Dione: NO QUIERO MORIR! TT^TT

Mario:Vale que estaba al lado del cuartel ¡CASI ME MATAIS LOCAS!

Ali-chii: O.Q Morire joven...

AJ: ¿Que hacemos ahora? O.Q

Silvia, Karen y Andrea: -entran de repente- Que ha pasado aqui? O_O

Mario:No lo se -.-

Silvia: ¿Donde estan los demas?

Karen: ¿Donde esta Furunade? Ò.Ó

Pol: En el bosque

**En algun lugar embrujado**

Furunade: sentí que dijeron mi nombre O_O

Karen: la voy a matar por secuestrar a Jorge Ò.Ó

Andrea: ¬¬U

Mario:Tranquila esta bien...eso creo

María: -llegando al cuertel y con un aura negra- ¡¿QUE HA PASADO AQUI? Ò.Ó GRRRRRRRRR

Shin: Ò.Ó QUE ES ESTO?

Mario:HA SIDO DIONE-se esconde detras de Len-

Mike: quien hubiera dicho que lo de la explosión funcionaría... vinimos volando -.-

Len: Que valiente -.-U

María: DIONEEEEE! Ò.Ó 

Dione: Gomen, gomen TT^TT no me mates!

Kazuki: esto al menos es mejor que la sala de torturas yaoi de Furunade -.-

María: ahora tenemos que buscar otro lugar de reuniones... la cueva era perfecta, pero fue destruida -.-

Silvia: ^/^ Mike me alegra verte

Mike: Oh Silvia! O/O

Mario:-susurra a Mike-Tu novia llego Pottercito

Mike: Calla Mizanin ¬¬

Shin: jujujuju Mike esta sonrojado ^^

Mario: No quiero callarme ^^ Mike y Silvia nananana

María: jajaja

Mike: -.- no te comportes como un niño pequeño ¬¬

Silvia: -/-

Shin: Oh hermosa cueva TT^TT

María: cuantos buenos momentos tuvimos en esa cueva

Buchis: ¿Y donde nos vamos a reunir? ¿y donde esta Sergio?

Andre: SERGIO!

Mario: Es una de las pocas veces que puedo conseguir enojarte Potter... bueno, a parte de esta -besa a Maria-

Mike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Ò.Ó -se lanza encima de Mario y le golpea-

Shin: SOPAAAAAA TENEMOS QUE HACER UN NUEVO PLAN Y PONER A ALGUIEN A CONSTRUIR UN NUEVO CUARTEL

Dione: yo... creo que Fidio-nii tenía una casa en Italia que usaba como refugio, podemos usar eso de cuartel...

Mario: ¡QUITA!-golpea a Mike-

Shin: Buena idea Dione ^^

Dione: ^^

Lucas: Sera divertido decia Mario lo pasaremos bien decia Pol -.-U ya claro

Shin: pero antes... necesitamos armas

María: y hay que llegar a Italia ¿quien tiene dinero? -empiezan a sonar los grillos-

Mario: Toma-le da un fajo de billetes a Maria- me los debes

María: no te lo pienso devolver ^^

Mario: Si no me lo pagas en dinero me lo deberas pagar de otra forma-se acerca a ella-ya sabes-le da un beso-

Shin: ohh que hermoso dineroo *-*

Shin:-aparta a Mario de María- 00 lemmon ¬¬

Mike: -.- señor dame pasiencia...

María: así se habla 2º comandante ^^ tengo que ir a comprar los billetes de avion -se va corriendo-

Mario: No iba a hacerle nada malo

Shin: solo hago mi trabajo para proteger los ojos de niños inocentes ^^

Se van todos al aeropuerto

María: quiero pasajes de primera clase, y de clase turista ^^

Mario: ¿quien ira en turista?

Hiroto: Espero que no sea yo ¬¬

María: aunque los de clase turista, tambien podrían llevarse en el equipaje...mmm...

María : así ahorramos más dinero

Shin: ...es un buen ahorro ^^

**En el cuartel: **

?: -.- ¿Pero que desastre es este?¿Y donde estan todos? O.o

?2: creo que llegamos tarde ¿no se suponía que tú sabías en que tiempo era todo?

?3: seré del futuro, pero mi tía no me dijo a que hora se tenía que ir. Solo me dijo que fuera a buscarles

?4: eres tonto -.-

?: Tenmaoi ¿no te dijo nada el entrenador?

Tenma: ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! Ò.Ó y no, no me dijo nada -.- la nota solo decía: "¡SALVENME! TT^TT"

?3: Mi abuelo, y sus notas tan explicativas -.-

?4: es que eres igual a él ¬¬

**...CONTINUARA...**

**¿Quiénes son estas personas misteriosas? ¿Por qué fueron al cuartel? ¿Qué sucederá en Italia? ¿Por qué no hemos ido aún a derrotar la SOPA? ¿Qué haremos en el Marzo Negro? **

**¡¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? O.O**

**¡Lo descubrirán en el proximo episodio de Inazuma Vs SOPA! :D**

**Dejen Reviews ¬¬**

**Este es el camino a mi felicidad: **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**En el cuartel:**

?3: Mi abuelo, y sus notas tan explicativas -.-

?4: es que eres igual a él ¬¬

Shin: Chicos han llegado! kyaaaaaa Kanon!-abraza a Kanon-

María: SOBRINITOS! :D -abraza a Kannon y a Masato-

Pol: -.-U ya se volvio loca

Mario: Ay mai

Mike: ahora tenemos que comprar más pasajes para el avión -.-

Kazuki: podriamos meter a Kanon y a Masato en una maleta ^^

Mario: Pues yo ya no doy más dinero

Shin: ¬¬

Mike: ¿Quién se devuelve al aeropuerto?

María: da igual, tengo más dinero de lo que ahorre

Shin: ENTONCES VAMOS

Pol:SIII

Frost: ¿Pero a donde vamos? O.o?

Shin: Italia niño ¬¬

Frost: yo no sabía que iban a Italia, acabo de llegar ¬¬#

Mario: FROST-se abalanza sobre el-

Shin: jujujujujuju eso hara enojar a Mike XD y estoy pensando en este moemtno en hacer otro fic MikexMario *-*

Mario:¬¬U

María: Sí, cada vez tiene más fans :3

Shin: ya se! para ganar mas dinero vendamos las fotos yaoi que nos dio Furunade

María: Yo tengo algunas en mi habitación! :D

Shin: ganaermos mucho con las MikexMario *-*

Mike: -hablando con Silvia- Siento que han dicho mi nombre...

Pol: -.- siempre piensas en yaoi?

Shin: SI! :D

Chizuru: *-* MikexMario

María: *-* Yaoi

Dione: El avión no esperará toda la vida por nosotros ¬¬

Mario: -vomita-

Chizuru: por cierto... ¿Donde estará Kariya?

Shin: Dione tiene razon. VAMONOS

Kannon: Lo envié a Italia por accidente U.U

Chizuru: nos estara esperando halla! :D -se va corriendo-

Mario:He Tenido suficiente, Voy a hacer que ellos vean.  
>Nunca me lleve una gota de sangre de mí.<br>Y juzgar a todos,  
>El saludo final.<br>Sera el fin de los días.

Pol:Idiota -.-

Mario:¿que has dicho?¡

Pol:Lo que eres

María: yo me voy a hacer el equipaje, recuerden llevar lo indispensable! -se va a su habitación y mete los juegos de Dragon Quest, Final Fantasy y Inazuma Eleven. La Nintendo DS y el ordenador- Ya esta!

Shin: -coge muchas cosas a la zar y las mete e unas maletas- LISTO, YA ESTA EL EQUIPAJE

Mario: ¿equipaje?-echa el ordenador,la play 3 y el MP4-Ala ya esta ^^

Mike: -.- era lo indispensable

María: Listo, a Italia!

**En el aeropuerto:**

Shin: ITALIA *-* EL PAIS DEL ARTE

Kazuki:-cargando las maletas de todos- POR QUE YO TENGO QUE HACER ESTO?

Voz: Señores pasajeros que se dirijen a Italia, favor cruzar por la puerta M35

Mike: no te quejes que yo llevo la de tres personas ¬¬

María: chicos a las maletas!

Chicos: ¡¿QUE? :okay: -se meten a las maletas-

Mario: yo no voy a entrar ¬¬

Shin: -con voz del inframundo- ENTRA! Ò.Ó

Mario: no ¬¬

Shin: si ¬¬

María: entra ya o te hago dormir con el perro ¬¬

Mario: vale ¬¬ -se mete a la maleta-

**En el avión:**

Dione: que bien hace mucho que no veo a Fidio-nii

Ana: ¬¬

Shin: ^-^ ya quiero llegar!

Dione: Y YOO!

Voz: -muy parecida a la de Andreína- señores pasajeros vamos a aterrizar por favor abrochenze los sinturones

Kazuki: POR FIN O.Q ya llegamos

Shin: ¿de quien es esa voz -.-?

Voz: -muy parecida a la de Andreína- Muchas gracias por viajar en Aerolineas Potter, nuestro capitan Michael Severus Potter Wood esta feliz por que tuvieran un buen viaje

Todos: O.O

Mario: ¡¿QUE?

Voz: -parecida a la de Mike- gracias por volar con nosotros

María: Así que por eso fue que el pasaje me salió gratis -con una sonrisa malisiosa-

Mario: ¡MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ò.Ó

Llegarón al aeropuerto y vieron a Fidio.

Dione y Ana: ¡FIDIO! -le abrazan-

Fidio: Hola, les estaba esperando.

Shin: necesito un novio Italiano...

Fidio: Gianluca esta libre

Shin: GIANLUCAAAAA! *-*

Fidio: quizas cuando llegue a casa le llame, vamos a mi casa!

Shin: GIANLUCAAAAA! *-*

Pol: ¬¬ SHIN! Ò.Ó

Shin: ¡¿QUE PASA POL?

Pol: ¡NO PIENSES EN CHICOS! Ò.Ó

Shin: ¡ES MI VIDA! Ò.Ó

Happy: se ggggggustan

Fidio: -.- ¿esto es así todos los días?

Dione y María: -asienten- ^^U

Shin: María, Alba, Tsuki, Chizu y yo en una habitación

Mario: Pol, Mike, Kazuki, Jorge y yo en otra.

María: Endo y Aki en la misma habitación *-*

Shin y Tsuki: SI! *-*

María: Y Tenma y Aoi en otra *^*

Jorge: pero yo tengo que vijilar a Tsuki!

Mario: ¬¬ y yo quiero estar en la misma habitación que María... dije eso en voz alta ¿verdad?

Shin y Mike: ¬¬ Si...

Tsuki: ju ju ju -mirada pervertidá-

Adrian:¿y yo con quien duermo? tengo miedo a la oscuridad TT_TT  
>Jorge: todos son unos pervertidos -.-<p>

Shin: yo dormiré contigo Adrián!

Pol: Mizanin odio a tu primo

María: Yo también Adrian ^^

Mario:Si yo tambien lo odio

Marc:Y yo ¬¬

Shin: María, Tsuki y yo te acompañaremos ^^

Adrian:BIENNNNNNNNN ^^

Tsuki: ¡pero que monada!

Fidio: quien diría me quedan 6 habitaciones más libres, podre hacer una sala de ocio

Fidio: Y me quedan otra 6 habitaciones libres :D voy a hacer una habitación de ocio :D. Bueno, vamos a mi casa

Shin: ¡¿Puedes llamar a Gianluca? ¡QUIERO VERLE! *-*

Shin: Ahora si podremos planear algo contra SOPA

María: sip ^^

Jorge: ¡Aleluya! ¬¬

Fidio: todos a la casa!

Llegaron a una casa enorme, con un bello jardín y decorado con pinturas de Da Vinci y Miguel Angel. Y esa era la casa de campo de la familia Aldena, una de las más prestijiosas de toda Italia.

Tsuki: SUGOII *-*

Mario:Que cosa mas fea-viendo un cuadro- el tío que lo pintó eso estaba fumao -.-

Shin: *-* oooh

Tsuki: tú no sabes lo que es arte, Mario ¬¬

Shin: amaía a cualquier artista que pintara como Da Vinci *-*

Tsuki: yo igual *-*

Fidio: y por aqui tengo algunas estatuas de hombres que se hicieron en la antiguedad.

Jorge: que horrible... -.-

Mario: Que pequeña la tienes este -.-

Mike: ¿Porque no lleva ropa? -.- ¡CHICAS NO VEAN! O.O

Tsuki: ¬¬

María: no apresian el arte -.-

Shin: escultores, artistas *-* los amo

Dione: y la alfombra que estan pisando es Persa

Tsuki: awwww..! *-*

Fidio: y aqui esta la sala que la familia usaba para castigar a los españoles que no se sometian al Cesar

Shin: *-*

Tsuki: awwww...*-*

Mario: ¿Cesar? ese era un delantero del Barça

Tsuki: Hermosoooo~ *-*

María: Que armas más bonitas *-*

Tsuki: -golpea a Mario con la sarten- ¬¬U

Dione: que poca cultura tienen algunos U.U

María: ^^U

Shin: Cierto

Tsuki:-asiente- si u_u

Shin: amo este paisss! *-* si fuera por mi me quedaria a vivir aqui para siempre *-*...

Mario: Odio este pais ¬¬

María: ¬¬ Mario...

Shin: ...y quiza me case con Gianluca...

Tsuki: ¡me encanta Italia! *-*

Fidio: Si quieres llamo a Gianluca y se queda a dormir aquí, tengo aún habitaciones libres

Shin: SI!

Pol: NOOOOOOOOOO-le tira el movil a Fidio-

Shin: -coge otro movil y se lo pasa a Fidio- ten Fidio llamalo ^^

Pol: NOOOOOOOOOO-esta vez lo rompe-

Fidio: a este le gusta Shin ¿no?

Dione: Sip

Fidio: gracias pr el movil -llama a Gianluca-

Pol:NOOOOOOOOOO TT_TT

María: -le da un nokia- a que este no lo rompe :D

Mario: O.O eso seguro que no se rompe

Natsu: pero que drama -.- -empuja accidentalmente una estatua- O_O...¡yo no fui!

Mario: ¿Entonces quién fue?

Shin: ¬¬ Natsu solo se te perdona por ser tan sexy ¬¬

María: eso ¬¬

Kazuki: -.-U

Fidio: mi estatua TT^TT

Natsu: lo siento!

Fidio: ese era yo TT^TT era una estatua de mi!

Shin: ya, ya Fdio-le da palmadas en la espalda- manda a hacer otra, ahora llama a Gianluca! *-*

Fidio: -llama a Gianluca- ¿Si? ¿Gian? ¿puedes venir?, esta asiendonos una visita mi prima y sus amigos de Japón... claro, te esperamos -cuelga- Ya viene

Pol: -coge una espada- ¬¬ Esperare a que venga

Shin: -le quita la espada- ¬¬...

Tsuki: Pol calmate si no quieres comer plomo ¬¬

Pol: Shin dame esa espada YA¡

Shin: espero pronto que llegue Gianluca-sama ^^

Kazuki: EXTRAÑO A MAYU TT^TT

Mayu: ¬¬

Tsuki: ¬¬U

Fidio: -le llaman y cuelga- Gianluca tuvo un accidente... Al parecer un loco con una espada le envió al hospital U.U

Shin: NO! TT^TT lo ire a visitar!

Pol:-vuelve de nadie sabe donde- ¿Qué me perdí?

Tsuki: ¿lo quemamos? ¬¬

María: Propongo llevarle a la sala de tortura!

Shin: Si!

Pol:Mola ¿a quien quemamos?

Tsuki: a ti Polsito -con mirada sadica-

Shin: Fidio llevame con Gianluca TT^TT

Fidio: ¿En carruaje o limosina?

Shin: algo no tan llamativo Fidio...

Alba: O.O

...en limousina ^^

Fidio: ok, llamaré al chofer ^^ -se va-

Kazuki: MAYU-abraza a Mayu- hace mucho que no te veo TT^TT

Mayu: ¬¬

Mario: Mayu si yo fuera tú lo mataba ^^

Soul: Dios pero que dramatico ¬¬U

Shin: creo que el viaje en avion le afecto a su pequeño cerebro ¬¬U

Marc: ¡TU!-se lanza sobre Soul-

Mike: -con palomitas y refresco-

Goenji y Masato: cuidado con eso...

Mike: -se le cae el refresco en la alfombra persa- ups

Goenji y Masato: TE LO DIJE! ¬¬

Soul: ¡MALDITO! -lo manda a volar-

Marc:¿PORQUE ESTAS AQUI?

Tsuki:-golpea a Mike con la sarten- arruinaste una piesa de arte! ¬¬

Shin: -.-U

Mike: Yo me voy de aquí antes de que Fidio se enteré... -se va corriendo-

Jorge: cobarde... ¬¬

Shin: donde estara Fidio?

Mario: Espera Potter -lo agarra de la camisa- quiero verte morir

Natsu: Yo puedo arreglarlo, quizas con un poco de fuego el liquido se evapore

Natsu: -quema la alfombra persa- ups O.O

Mike: PIEDAD! que Dione y Fidio me matarían lenta y dolorosamente! TT^TT

Shin:-se pone a llorar en las cenizas de la alfombra- TT^TT era tan hermosa y ahora esta muerta...

Jorge: ¡QUEMEN LA EVIDENCIA! O_O

Tsuki: alfombrita... TT-TT

Mario: Bien Natsu y Mike moriran Maria sera solo mia MUAJAJAJA

Tsuki: ¬¬U

Mike y Natsu: ¡HAPPY! SALVANOS! TT^TT

Happy: -comiedo pescado-

Shin: ¬¬

Mario:¿aguien me sustituye? volvere luego Adios

Gray: ¿como nos deshacemos de las cenizas?

Yo igual que mario adios

Mike y Natsu: -desesperados y corriendo de un lado a otro- nos van a matar, nos van a matar...

Shin:-les golpea a ambos- ¬¬ calmence

Mario:SIIIIII moriran MUAJAJAJA

Mike: ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE NOS CALMEMOS?

Natsu: -respirando con una bolsa-

Shin: primero respiren...boten las cenizas, digan la verdad

y despues no enloquescan ¬¬

Mike: ¡¿LA VERDAD? ¡NOS MATARAN!

Mario:Si bien ^^

Alguien que me sustituya, me voy a almorzar -.-

Natsu: ¡Y NOS ECHARAN DE AQUI!

Mike: ¡Y TENDREMOS QUE IR A CASA DEL INGLES PIJO!

Tsuki: -lo golpea a los dos y caen inconscientes- a si se calman ¬¬

Mario: ¿inglés pijo?

María: Edgard, el ingles pijo

Mario:ahhhhhhh yo pensaban que hablablan de Lyzerg -.-

Soul:-los pica con un palito- si que los golpeaste fuerte...

Pol:tu es que por desgracias eres asi de listo ¬¬

Tsuki: era la unica forma de calmarlos U_U

Marc:SOUL AUN NO ACABE CONTIGO-se lanza a por el-

María: ¿tienen pulso todavía? quizas les pegaste demasiado fuerte...

Soul:-manda a volar a Marc- aun respiran...

Marc:Oh puedo ver mi casa desde aqui ^^

Tsuki: perdón pero ya me ponían nerviosa U_U

Mike y Natsu: -se levantan- ¡LA ALFOMBRA PERSAA! -se ponen a correr descontrolados y se caen todas las esculturas-

Shin: O.O son más idiotas de lo que pensaba

Mario:Ahora si que la jodieron bien -.-

Tsuki: ¡SI NO SE CALLAN USTEDES DOS ESTARAN MUERTOS EN MANOS MIAS! Ò.Ó

Mike y Natsu: O.O oh, oh...

María: -.-U

Mario:Potter quieres que diga que ha sido culpa mia?

Mike: SI!

Mario:Solo que hay una condicion...

Mike: ¿cual?

Mario:Dejame estar con Maria

Mike: no

Natsu: ¡¿QUE DICES?

Mike: no pienso dejarle estar con mi hermana

Natsu: Pero nuestra vida esta en juego!

Mike: de acuerdo... U.U te dejo estar con mi hermana durante 12 horas

Mario:No 12 horas no

Mike: ¿entonces que?

Mario: Dejame estar con ella para siempre

Tsuki: pero si Mario asume las responsabilidad...el Morira...

Mike: 24 horas y es mi última oferta U.U

Mario: vaaaaaale estas muerto Potter -.-

María: me siento como un objeto... -.-

Mike: 36 horas?

Mario:No dije para siempre

Mike: 48 horas?

Tsuki: ¡oigan! ¡Maria no es ningun objeto para que le den precio! ¬¬

Mario: Fidio llegara en cualquier momento Potter -se escuchan los pasa de Fidio- y dije para siempre

Soul: son hombres dejalos ¬¬

María: eso es lo que yo digo -.-

Tsuki: tú tambien lo eres ¬¬

Soul: pero no soy estupidos como ellos ¬¬

Tsuki: en eso tienes razon U_U

En eso llegan Fidio junto con Dione y Ana- O.O ¿QUE HA PASADO AQUI?

Natsu:-apunta a Mike- ¡FUE EL! ¡YO NO FUI!

Mike: SALVECE QUIEN PUEDA! -se va corriendo-

Mario:Fidio Fidio Fidio mata a Mike y Natsu ¿vale?

Fidio:Ya lo creo que lo hare -los persigue-

Happy: -coje a Mike de la camisa y se lo lleva a Austria-

Mike: TE DIJE AUSTRALIA!

Natsu: ¡YO NO! TT-TT

Dione: la alfombra TT^TT -llorando con la cenisas-

Fidio: ODIN SWORD -le da a Happy-

Natsu:-se esconde de tras de Maria-

María y Natsu: ¡Happyyyy! O_Q

**En una batalla aerea:**

Mike: Charle! -se va con Charle y nadie les da ningun golpe-

Fidio: Los matare de todas forma

**Viendo la pelear aerea desde un televisor pantalla plana:**

Mario:-comiendo chocolate con palomitas y Fanta-Tu di que si

Charle: eres idiota ¬¬

Mike: lo se, pero no es mi culpa, fue de Natsu!

Charle: estupidos humanos ¬¬ -lo tira en el mar-

Fidio: Ahora un tiburon perseguira a Mike-

Tiburon -va a por Mike-

Mike: AAAAAH! -va nadando y llega a la costa de Australia- estoy a salvo -suspira-

**En casa de Fidio:**

Soul: -en un lugar seguro- yo estare aqui si me necesitan ^^

Tsuki: -sal de detras de mi- ¬¬

Soul: No quiero ^^

María: -con un tigre de peluche- que dasastre... Fidio, te lo pagaré... U.U

**En Australia:**

Fidio: Hola Mike...ODIN SWORD

Tsuki: -con una aura maligna- si no se calman juro que este lugar explotara...

Gray: ICE MAKE ESCUDO! -detiene el tiro- nadie mata a mi aprendiz! Ò.Ó

**En Italia:**

Mario:Al menos logre que Mike se fuera -abraza a Maria por la espalda-

María: ^^

**En Australia:**

Mike: mis sensores se estan activando... Gray CUBREME! -se va a Italia-

**En Italia**

Tsuki: ...Creo que explotaré el lugar ^^

María: :3 SI!

Mario:-le da un beso a Maria-

María: -corresponde el beso-

Tsuki:-saca una cajita luminosa con el signo de Yin y el Yang-

Mario:El simbolo de la dinastia Tao O.O

Jorge: usaras eso? O_O

Tsuki: siii... me la regalo la prima Marisa por si acaso ^^

Tsuki: no, es de la familia Kirisame ¬¬

**En un bosque de Italia:**

Mike: Me he perdido... -ve a todas partes-

Fidio: -llega de Australia- ¡VAYANSE DE MI CASA! Ò.Ó

Jorge: ¡AHHHH UN ANIMAL!

Fidio: -les hecha de la casa- Ò.Ó Y NO VUELVAN!

Shin: que paso? O_O

Tsuki:-sale volando- ¡ME ESTRELLARE! TT-TT

Tsuki: SHINNNNN! TT-TT VOLVISTE! ¡QUE BIEN! SALVAMEEE!

Marc: -coge a Tsuki-Ya llegue

Soul:-con murada asesina- Moriras ¬¬

Shin: Fidio...que paso mientraS ME FUI A COMER POLLO?

María: SHIN NOS ECHARON DEL CUARTEL PROVISIONAL! TT^TT

Shin:-...

Kazuki: O_O les recomiendo correr...

Shin:...ustedes...

Mike: -se va corriendo- AAAAAAAAAH!

Shin: Ò.Ó...

Tsuki: Marc ya puedes soltarme ^^

Kazuki: Exploscion en 3...2...1 CORRAN-sale corriendo-

Tsuki: ¡KABOM!

Shin: Ò.Ó AHHHHH!DESGRACIADOS! LOS MATARE! -explota todo en 10 km a la la redonda-

Pol:-sale volando-AHHHHHHH ME ESTOY DESPEINANDO¡

Mike: pobre el que no corrió U.U

Tsuki:-en sima de soul trasformado en guadaña como si fuera una escoba- SUGOIII *O*

Mike: Mario no corrió

Mario:¿que no?...-toma aire-menos mal que no

María: U.U

Kazuki: Cuando la hacen enojar es como si pusieran en progreso una bomba masiva y peligrosa

María: necesitamos otra cueva como la que encontramos la otra vez...

Tsuki:-en el cielo- OTRA VEZ!

Shin: y que tal mi casa?

Mike: Shin... no te molestes... ¡FUE CULPA DE MARIO!

es una mansion embrujada nadie nos encontrara halla

Tsuki: o... podemos ir a mi casa ^^U

Mario:O podemos ir a la mia que esta aqui ¬¬-mirando al lado suyo-

María: O.O que coinsidencia

Tsuki: y eso cuando aparecio O_O

Adrian:VOLVEMOS A CASITA¡-va corriendo-

Shin: waoo...

Mike: bien, entren que ya se esta haciendo tarde

Mario:Ana dime por favor que llevas las llaves...porque yo no ^^U

Soul:-se trasforma en humano- me duele la espalda...pesas mucho ¬¬

Chizuru: Oh no...

Tsuki: OYE! ¬¬

Ana:Si las llevo-abre la puerta-Idiota ¬¬

María: -suspira- gracias a dios

Shin: que alivio

Tsuki: Dios... ¬¬

Adrian:CASITA¡  
>Marc:Y LA PLAY DONDE ESTAS...AQUI ESTA¡<p>

Dione: Visita guiada!

Shin: ¿Donde nos quedaremos nosotros?

En que parte digo

Hiroto: chicos, tenemos una mala noticia U.U

Kido: ¿Mi hermana beso a Tachimukai?

Mario:-jugando a la play-¿cual?

Shin: ¬¬

Tsuki: y otra mas? ¿cuál?

Hiroto: nos quedamos sin internet TT^TT

Mario:QUEEEEEEEEEE DI QUE ES MENTIRA DILO¡

Haruna: pero y el dispositivo que inventamos'!

Tsuki: NOOOOO! TTTT^TTTT

Hiroto: se destruyo en la explosión U.U

Haruna: O.Q...

Tsuki: yo creo... que tengo una replica

Shin: NO! TT^TT INTERNEEEEEEEET

Hiroto: él dispositivo se destruyó o cayo en algún lugar del mundo U.U  
>En algún lugar del mundo:<br>Rococo: Señor encontramos algo extraño!  
>Daisuke: que extraña cosa es esa...?<p>

Furunade:-aparece de la nada junto con Kaname- Parece que los mocosos estan desesperados

Jorge: LA LOCA!

Furunade: ^^ Ohh que lindoo me esta elogiando ^^

Pol: Loca del yaoi

Furunade: ^^ gracias ^^

Mike: -se esconde detras de María- hermanita protejeme

Kaname: Oh aqui estan los señoritos, como me gustaria jugar con ellos un rato

Mario:BICHO ASQUEROSO

Furunade: En fin a lo que vine ¬¬...

Kazuuuuuu-se lanza a abrazar a kazuki-

Jorge:-empuja a Soul- ¡LLEVATELO A EL!

Kazuki: sueltame Furunade!

Furunade: he venido para llevarme a Kazuki ^^

Mario:Esto no le gustara a Mayu ¬¬U

Furunade:grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ¬¬ Mayu ¬¬...KAZU-CHIN ES MIO!

Mike: al parecer no ha pensado en mí, estoy salvado :D

Tsuki:-bosteza- oigan... tengo sueño...-.-

Furunade: kukuku Mike y Mario como se verian con trajes de cosplay y haciendo cosas xxx?

Tsuki: ¡Al diablo con el sueño! ¡esto sera divertido!

María: SI!

Shin: ¬¬ Furunade vete ¬¬

Furunade. ¬¬ NO

Mike: O.O me han descubierto de mi escondite! -detras de María-

Furunade. sal de ahi Mike ven a jugar un rato con Mario

Mario:jamas me encontrara MUAJAJAJA

Tsuki:-empuja a Mike frente a Furunade-

Mike: noooooooo! -se va corriendo-

Furunade: ...los obligaria a hacer yaoi pero...solo vine para llevarme a Kazu...despues los secuestrare ^^...-coge a Kazuki- Kaname vamonos ya

Kazuki: NO! TT^TT sueltameee

Kaname:-desaparece junto con Furunade yKazuki-

Mike: a salvo

Tsuki: jo... no hubo ni un poco de yaoi u_u

dios T^T

María: Jo... ahora me dió sueño U.U

Mario:-se acerca a Maria-si quieres vamos a dormir ^^

Shin: creo que tambien me ire a dormir...

María: ^/^  
>Mike: vale, duerman juntos U.U<p>

Mike: pero, con una condición

Mario:¿cual?

Mike: yo duermo en la misma habitación, y Adrian tambien U.U

Mario:¬¬ vale

Shin: NO!-coge a Adrian- yo me lo quiero quedar TT^TT

Mike: Entonces Shin tambien dormirá en la misma habitación -.-

Shin: ^^

Mario:Vale ¬¬-se va a su habitacion-

Mike: Hermanos mayores al poder!

Mario:VENGA TODOS A SU HABITACIONES

Shin: ustedes son mellizos ¬¬

Mike: pero nací 3 minutos antes

Tsuki: yo también voy a dormir... ¡Andando soul!

¬¬ esos no cuentan

Mike: claro que sí!

Soul: -con una sonrisa picará-

que no! ¬¬

Mike: SI!

Shin: NO!

Jorge: NO TAN RÁPIDO! Yo estaré en la misma habitación

Mike: ahora quien sabe que esta asiendo Mario con mi hermanita mientras yo estoy aqui... U.U

Shin: cosas sucias U_U

Mike: ¡¿QUE? O.O

Tsuki: okey ya vasta no griten... -.-

Mike:-sube a la habitacion-¿QUE HACEIS?  
>Mario:shhhhhhh Maria esta dormida<p>

Jorge: O_O

Mike: vale U.U -se acuesta a dormir-

Shin: yo tambien me ire a dormir...-se acuesta a dormir

Soul: Tsuki ven que ya quiero dormir... -.-

Mike: ZzzzzZzzzzZzzz Silvia ZzzzZzzzzZzzz

Marc:Yo tambien dormire con vosotros -se van con Soul y Tsuki-

Tsuki: okey... Se acuesta al lado de soul- Buenas noches a todos!... Zzzzzzzz...

Tsuki: okey... -Se acuesta al lado de soul- Buenas noches a todos!... Zzzzzzzz...

Marc:-se acuesta al lado de Tsuki-

Shin:-dando golpes- mueran ueran engendros del demonioooo zzzzzZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

ladron: -entrando a la casa- estan todos dormidos  
>ladron2: si -empiezan a meter cosas en un saco-<p>

Jorge: Zzzzzzzz... karen... Zzzzzzzz...

Mario:¿quienes sois vosotros- se acerca a los ladrones-

Shin:-despertandose de repente- ALTO!

ladrones: nos han descubierto! O.O

Shin: ¿LADRONES? Ò.Ó AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tsuki:-tiene una pesadilla- ¡sueltenme! Malditos brujos... GRRRRRR...

MUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN! Ò.Ó

Mario:Shin parece Anna ¬¬

ladron2: -se va corriendo llevandose todo lo que metieron en el saco- AAAAAHH!

Shin: Ò.Ó HIJOS DE...! LOS MATARE-los persigue-

ladron1: NO NOS MATEN! -se va corriendo y llegan a Canadá-

Mario:-les quita los sacos-Adios buen viaje ^^

ladron2: OH NO! EL SACO!

Shin: OS MATARE! Ò.Ó

: -como terminator- Volveré ¬¬

Tsuki:-se despierta- ¡MALditos!

Shin: te estare esperando ¬¬

**En Canadá: **

Ladron1: te dije que no funcionaría.

Ladron2: creí que era una buena idea!

¿?: ¿tienen la información sobre la resistencia?

Ladron 1 y 2 : TT^TT No! solo sabemos que se estan quedando en la casa de uno de sus miembros, pero estan muy bien protejidos

**En Italia**

Shin: Necesito gastar la ira que esos dos ladrones me causaron...Necesito golpear a alguien Ò.Ó

Al día siguiente se despertarón todos y desidieron poner el plan de la SOPA en marcha.

Shin: comandante Potter necesitamos un plan U_U

María: Sin duda, comandante Imadori U_U

**CONTINUARA! :P**


	5. Entrenamientos

_**En Canadá: **___

_Ladron1: te dije que no funcionaría._

_Ladron2: creí que era una buena idea!_

_¿?: ¿tienen la información sobre la resistencia?_

_Ladron 1 y 2 : TT^TT No! solo sabemos que se estan quedando en la casa de uno de sus miembros, pero estan muy bien protejidos_

_**En Italia**___

_Shin: Necesito gastar la ira que esos dos ladrones me causaron...Necesito golpear a alguien Ò.Ó_

_Al día siguiente se despertarón todos y desidieron poner el plan de la SOPA en marcha._

_Shin: comandante Potter necesitamos un plan U_U_

_María: Sin duda, comandante Imadori U_U_

Mario: Y que plan hacemos?

María: buena pregunta, soldado U.U no tengo ni idea ^^U

Alba: Pues que bien vamos eh -.-

Pol: Facil entramos sacuestramos a Lamar Smith y lo matamos a tiros sencillo ^^

Alba: Buff que violento -.- Mejor le descuartizamos tipo Kill Bill

María: bueno, lo primero que debemos hacer es entrenar ^^

Endo: -escuchando la conversacion a distancia- si!

María: hay que entrenar... pero quien les puede entrenar...mmm...

Tenma: -con Endo- ¿Y que hacemos entrenador? -Endo le hace una señal para que haga silencio-

María: -golpeandose la cabeza- a quien llamo para que entrene a estos...mmm...

Alba: A los que entrenaron a los especialistas en Kill Bill?

María: ¡LO TENGO!

Mario: ¿Quien?

María: -como una presentadora de Televisión- ¡CON TODOS USTEDES!

¡LA UNICA!

¡LA INIGUALABLE!

¡LA UNICA PERSONA CAPAZ DE ENTRENAR A LOS SOLDADOS MAS VAGOS DEL MUNDO!

Alba: Si?

Pol: -mordiendose las uñas-

María: ¡ANNA ASAKURA!

Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡

Pol: WHAT? O.O

Anna: -saliendo de detras de unas cortinas- María me llamo para que les entrenara, imbesiles!

Pol: Oh god why?

Leila: Anna, no merecemos ser entrenados por ti U.U

Alba: Umm usaremos katanas o que?

Mario: Creo que me he meado encima

María: shh! Anna esta hablando *-*

Mario: Solo falta que llegara Tao

Anna: pero mi hija Yuuki dijo que si no venía se casaría ilegalmente ¬¬ así que lo primero que van a hacer de entrenamiento es... ¡VAN A CORRER 12 HORAS SEGUIDAS! Ò.Ó

Pol: Yo no se vosotros pero me han entrado ganas de entrenar ^^U... vale ya no tengo ganas ¬¬

María: a ella si le hacen caso

Mario: 12 horas... ¡NO COPIES MI FIC MALDICION!

Alba: 12 horas na' más?

Anna: ¡¿QUIERES QUE SEAN 15 horas?

Leila: O.O

Alba: Ok ^^

Miranda: 15 horas? No TT^TT

María: -comiendo un pastel-

Pol: Anna-san es que esta mañana me hice daño en el aductor y me hice daño

Alba: Chachi! :D

Mirada: -.- Buff

Anna: ¬¬ si estas parado en estos momentos puedes correr 15 horas perfectamente

Pol: Vamos a correr ^^

Alba: -calentando.- Un dos, un dos

Endo: Entrenamiento

Mario: -haciendo una carrera con Mike-

MAría: -calentando-

Pol: GOOOOOOO!

Alba: -comienza a correr.-

Anna: ¬¬ por correr antes de que les dijera son 20 horas más

Todos exepto Alba, Endo y Tenma: NOOOOOOOO TT_TT

Endo: 20 horas de entrenamiento ¡BIEN!

Alba: Biennnn ! ::D

Tenma: ¡SII!

Mario: Tenma, Endo, no es entrenamiento de futbol ¬¬

Tenma: cualquier entrenamiento es bueno ¿no entrenador?

Endo: sí! todo nos puede ayudar a mejorar nuestro fútbol

Alba: -mira a Tenma y Endo.- ¬¬

Anna: A CORRER!

Mario: NO QUIERO¡

Anna: ¬¬ 25 horas para todos por tu culpa

Alba:-corre.- 25 horas genial

María: Ella es mi idolo

Pol: MARIOOOOOOOO TE MATO¡

María: -corriendo y escuchando musica- chotto yogoreta suutsukeesu wo motte

nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita

chizu no mukou koko ni sanjou

yume ni ita akogare no basho

yeah yeah yeah _(Op 8 Fairy Tail)_

Miranda: -corre.-

Mike: mejor corro ya... O.O -corriendo-

Mario: -empieza a correr.-

Frost: -corriendo- esa chica da miedo...

Anna: ¡¿QUE HAS DICHO? 30 HORAS!

Alba: Esta entrenadora es genial-continua corriendo.-

-Después de 30 horas-

Endo: nanananananana -corriendo-

Miranda: -corre.- yo puedo :D

Tenma: me muero... que cansancio!

Alba: nananananaa Batman! -corriendo.-

Anna: Acabo el entrenamiento

Endo: lo conseguimos Tenma, logramos superar las 24 horas del día!

Pol: Estoy muerto-tirado en el suelo-

Alba: Pff que rápido paso ^^

Mario: X.X

Anna: ahora me voy a ir ¬¬ volveré mañana para que sigan su entrenamiento, y quiero que lleven esto todo el dia -le da unas pesas-

María: que divertido

Mike: adios mundo cruel -se tira al suelo- X_X

Alba: Chachi! :D

Mirada: -.- Buff

Mario:-coge una pesa y cae al suelo- PERO ESTO CUANTO PESA¡

Anna: 67 . 893 . 514 . 573 toneladas

Endo: me voy a sentir como Rococo

Alba: Umm pesa muy poco -.-

Pol:-tira una pesa al suelo- Puedo ver el fondo de la Tierra desde aqui -.-

Anna: Adios y recuerden que si no las llevan me enteraré -se va-

María: ADIOS ANNA-SENSEI!

Pol: MAÑANA TRAETE A USUI Y A TAO¡

Alba: Chaoo Anna

Mike: esa mujer tenía que entrenar a Chuck Norris TT-TT no a nosotros!

Chuck Norris: ¿quien me ha nombrado?

Alba: Mi dios! *-*

Mike: Chuck, encontre a tu entrenadora perfecta

María: *-* el gran Chuck entre nosotros

Chuck: No necesito entrenadora -parte un arbol por la mitad- ¿lo ves?

María: es un momento mitico *-*

Mike: tienes razón seguro que entrenará a tus hijos no a tí -asintiendo-

Mario: Y ahora que hacemos?

Alba: Maestro enseñanos! *-*

María: Chuck, necesitamos aprender una de tus patadas voladoras

Chuck: No puedo busco a un tal Endo Mamoru ¿lo conoceis?

Alba: Jugamos a la PS3?

Miranda y Leila: Sii! -se van dentro de la casa-

María: estaba por aqui hace un rato

Endo: -escondiendose detras de un balón de fútbol- TT-TT aqui no

Mario:-coge a Endo- ESTA AQUI

Endo: TT-TT NOOOO!

Chuck: TU¡ he visto Inazuma eleven Go y...TE CASAS CON NATSUMI...SUFRIRAS MI IRA¡

Tenma: Entrenador! TT-TT

María: hasta el gran Chuck Norris esta molesto por eso U.U

Tsuki: -sale de no se donde- perdon, ¿de que me perdi? O_O

María: Viniste en la mejor parte, Tsuki

Tsuki: SANGRE SANGRE

Endo:AHHHHHHHHHHHh

Miranda: Era un buen idiota U_U

Chuck: -ataca sin piedad a Endo-

Tenma: ENTRENADOR! TT-TT

Chuck: Ya termine

Endo: -sangrando por la nariz,dos costillas rotas,problemas respiratorios,pierna derecha rota y mano dislocada-

Tsuki: -lo pica con un palito- nanananana se murio nananana

María: Chuck, Tenma aún no se ha confesado a Aoi! van por el mismo camino de desgracia U_U

Chuck: COMO HAS DICHO...TENMAAAAAAAAAA¡ DECLARATE A AOI YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tenma: O.Q e-e-es que no se si me quiere...

Mario: -comiendo chocololate- ¿alguien quiere?

Tenma: nunca me he confesado con un chica TT-TT

Chuck: Tenma...PREFIERES QUEDAR COMO ENDO¡

Tenma: Es que no se que debo hacer! TT-TT

Tsuki:-mira a Tenma con una sonrisa sadica- mejor aslo AHORA

Tenma: pero si me enseñaran sería más facil...

Tsuki: ¡DIJE QUE AHORA!

Chuck: Tenma...parece que vas a quedar peor que Endo-se acerca a el-

Tenma: necesito un entrenamiento

Mario: Tenma Tenma Tenma... Mike,Kazuki y yo te entrenaremos ^^

Mike: ¡¿YO? O.O

Mario: Si tu ¬¬

Mike: yo quiero ver como Chuck mata a Tenma ¬¬

Tsuki: -Mira a Mario con burla- si claro jajajajaja XD

Pol: Y ¿Kazuki?

Tenma: entonces me van a entrenar?

Mario: Si

Tsuki:-saca palomitas de su bolso- esto sera divertido

María: TODO POR EL TENMAOI! Mike ya vas a entrenarle ¬¬

Mike: yo no quiero -.-

María: vas a ir ¬¬

Mike: no

María: si ¬¬

Chuck: TU CHICO -mira a Mike- ENTRENALE O MUERES¡

Mike: ¡AYE SIR! ¡ESTAMOS TARDANDO!

Tsuki:-se sienta y pone sus pies encima de Jorge- ¿oye Maria quieres palomitas?

María: Claro! -coje palomitas-

Tenma: SIII!

Endo: -en el suelo- me quitan mi programa...me quitan mi diginidad... me quitan a mi aprendiz... TT-TT ¡Y TAMBIEN ME QUITAN MI FUTBOL! TT-TT

Mario: oye ¿y Kazuki?...oh cierto se fue con Furunade...POL AYUDANOS

Mike: vamos a hacer el ridiculo -.-

Tsuki: -saca chocolate de su bolso- eso mismo Mike eso mismo ^^

María: Por eso estamos gravando esto -señalando la camara de vídeo que tenía al lado- Kannon se esta perdioendo esto, pobre no se lo merece... -saca un movil y llama a Kannon- Kannon? si ven tienes que ver como tus tios hacen el ridiculo... Si Mike y Tenma!

Después de un duro entrenamiento, Tenma no sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Jorge: ¡suerte! ^^

Mario:Vale creo que ya estas preparado Tenma

Tenma: no me enteré de nada -.-

Mario: Mala suerte haber estado atento

Kannon: -llega con sus propias palomitas- ¿donde estan asiendo el ridiculo? oooh... llegue tarde TT-TT

Tenma: pero si Aoi esta en otra epoca! Kannon fue el que me trajo para luchar contra SOPA! Aoi esta en 10 años después!

Mario: No lo pensé -.-

María: Kannon trae a Aoi!

Kannon: no, me perdí la diversión ahora no la voy a buscar ¬¬

María: Kannon -con un aura negra- ¿Estas desobedeciendo a tu tía?

Mario: -coge el movil-MASATO VEN PA CA U TRETE A AOI

Tenma: Y ustedes se comunican con las personas del futuro así como si nada ¬¬?

Masato: -llega del futuro con Aoi- ¿que pasa?

María: AOI! Tenma y tu tienen que hablar!

Tsuki: AHORA ¬¬

Tenma: veamos si mi "entrenamiento" sirvió para algo...

Aoi: ¿si Tenma?

Tenma: pues... etto...

Tsuki:-con una camara- *-*

Tenma: Aoi ¿tu me quieres?

Mario:-comiendo palomitas como si no hubiera mañana-

María: esto no me lo pierdo -con una lista- ¿que pondre en la boda? que dificil elección

Aoi: Claro Tenma ^^

Jorge:-con cara de aburrimiento- ¡Dilo de una vez!

Tenma: ¿pero me quieres más que como un amigo? -/-

Aoi: pues... etto... yo...

Tenma: ya sabes... como algo más...

Aoi: yoo...

Tsuki: -murmurando- dilo dilo dilo ¡dilo!

Tenma: -pensando- "no me quiere. mejor aborto la mision antes de perderla"

Mario: "Tenma leo tu pensamiento estupido ¬¬"

Tsuki: "te mato si haces eso me escuchaste TE MATO"

Tenma: "-atemorizado- que miedo O.Q"

Aoi: yo creo que si te quiero Tenma ^/^

Tenma: "dire que la quiero como no se...¡COMO SUPERAMIGOS! ¿eso vale Mario-sempai?"

Tsuki: "IDIOTA NO ESCUCHES A ESTE TARADO... ¡Escucha lo que dice Aoi!"

Mario: "A quien le dices Tarado? -viendo mal a Tsuki-"

Tsuki: "A ti idiota ¬¬"

María: "^^U"

Tenma: "espera..." ¡¿dijiste que si me quieres? O.O

Aoi: yo... sí ^/^

María: ¡AL FIN! "fuentes de chocolate eso que no falte "

Shin: "que bonito TT_TT"

Tsuki: chocolate...~~

María: "una fuente de chocolate y una tarta de 10 pisos echa de chocolate"

Tenma: Aoi yo... Tambien te quiero O/O

MAría: "las campanas de boda... no pueden faltar"

María: las guerras tienen momentos felices! que bonito... ahora por lo que verdaderamente estamos aquí

Mike: al fin vamos a la guerra?

Mario: A LA GUERRA¡

Shin: GUERRA! SIII

María: y como llegamos a EEUU? ^^U...

Mario: En avion otra vez ¿no?

María: no tenemos dinero ^^U me lo gaste en chocolate y tartas ^^U

Shin: NO! avion no TT_TT Maria... -rugido demoniaco-

María: en mi defensa no eran solo para mí U_U Midorikawa y Angelo contribuyeron U_U

Shin: si! TT_TT ayudanosss o sino matare a Maria

María: ¿y a mi porque? TT-TT

Kaname: los puedo llevar atraves del infierno... asi pueden llegar mas rapido

Shin: otra vez noo TT_TT la ultima vez que fui a ese lugar...

Kaname: bien... entonces me despido

María: podemos ir como llegamos a el cuartel antes, por medio de una explosión...

Tsuki: paso, los veré alla -saca una escoba-

María: solo necesitamos algo MUUUY grande

Alba: O.O Que de cosas pasaron! -saliendo de la casa de Mario-

María: Te perdiste la confesión Tenmaoi por estar jugando a la PS3 -.- Alba. ¿Qué podemos utilizar para explotar? ¿la casa de Mario tal vez?

Shin: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Tsuki: -saca de su bolso un C3- esta bomba funcionara

Mario: NOOOOO QUE ES MUY CARA! TT-TT

María: ahora preparados cuando la casa explote saldremos volando

Alba: Si!

María: "La casa de Mario con todas sus cosas presiadas dentro" Ushishishi XD

Kogure: Ushishishi

Mario: NOOOOO TT_TT

Tsuki: siiii *-* -pone las bombas por todos lados-

Mike: suerte que no era mi casa ^^

Jorge: Marc Soul pueden metrese a la casa ^^

María: preparados! ¡3...!

¡...2...!

¡...1...!

María: ¡...KABUUUUMM! :D

Tsuki: ¬¬U -aprienta el boton- ^^

María: -volando- WIIII!

Mike: quien diría que volvería a funcionar U_U

Alba: YAJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ^W^

Tsuki:-en su escoba- los veo alla...-se va a la velocidad de la luz-

Mario: CASITAAAAA T_T

Tenma y Aoi: -cojidos de las manos- VAMOS!

María: necesitamos un nuevo cuartel provisional... ¡Mark nos dejará su casa ! :3

Jorge:-volando- ¡Tsuki Kirisame, me las pagaras! Ò.Ó

Shin: yuuuhuuuu

María: vamos a casa de Marky~ vamos a casa de Marky~~ :3

Mike: -.- no me hace ninguna gracia ir a casa de Mark ¬¬

**En la Casa de Mark**

Tsuki: ¿cuando llegaran? -.-

¡BUM! se escucha a todos caer desde el cielo

Alba: HOLA MARK! ^w^

María: MAAAAAAAARRKK! -abraza a Mark-

Tsuki: ¡AL FIN llegaron!

Mario: Hola Mark-celoso-

Dylan: Hello everybody ^^

Shin: DYLAN! MARK

Alba: ¡DYLAN! KYAAA! -se le echa encima-

María: KYAAAAA! Mark te estrañe! en esto de las guerras EEUU era nuestro enemigo pero nosotros confiamos en ti!

Shin: locas

Jorge: -escupiendo tierra- ¡Puaj trage tierra!

Mark: yo tambien te extrañe ^^ Marí

Dylan: Alba cuanto tiempo sin verte ^^

Alba: Dylan~~

Tsuki: okey... ¡Ahora la guerra!

Endo: -con un monton de maletas- ¿y donde esta Ichinose? quiero jugar fútbol con él otra vez -viendo a todos lados-

Alba: -.-

Endo: traje mi campo de fútbol portatil que me regalo Kannon en el día del abuelo

Miranda: ¬¬

Alba: vamos a ver un musical!

María: Siii!

Mike: ¿no veniamos a otra cosa? ¬¬U

Jorge: ¬¬U

Alba: Quiero ver Wicked O Grease

María: Joo... antes tenemos que matar a Lamar? Jooo...

Alba: Y luego vemos Wicked?

Soul y Tsuki: yo odio los musicales -.- -se miran y sonrien-

Alba: ¬¬ Como se atreven a insultar ese arte malditos ¬¬

Tsuki: yo no insulto a nadie solo no me gustan -se va al rincon- TT-TT

Alba: Buah una lastima que Idina y Kristin ya no actuen TT^TT

María: Mark y como te ha ido ^^

Mark: nada simplemente aqui viviendo con Dylan desde hace un tiempo... nada mas

María: que lindo Mark ^^

Mario: -con los cascos puestos-'Cuz baby tonight  
>the Dj got us falling<br>in love again  
>Yeah baby tonight<br>the Dj got us falling  
>in love again<p>

Mike: ¬¬ Tsk... Mark no puedes estar con mi hermana ¬¬

Mark: -le regala un coche-

Mike: relación aceptada -se va a conducir su nuevo descapotable-

Mario:-se quita los cascos- Y una mierda sigue siendo mi novia ¬¬

Mario: Callate imbecil

Mike: si me regalas algo quizas pueda hacer algo...

Alba: Pelea :D

Mario: Tsk-le regala una casa-

Mike: relación aceptada

Tsuki: saben lo que me gusta hacer explotar ademas de personas...SUS AUTOS -pone explosivos en el coche de Mike-

Mike: MI COCHE! TT-TT -viendo por la ventana-

Mario: no teniamos que matar a Lamar Smith?

Tsuki:-explota en coche- ... ¡bueno vamos a matarlo ya!

Mike: puedes salir con mi hermana libremente y Mark ya no tiene ese derecho  
>Mark: -le regala 1 . 345 . 678 . 934 . 567 . 890 de dolares más un coche nuevo y una casa-<br>Mike: ahora Mario no acepto tu relaciñon con mi hermana y Mark puedes salir con ella!

María: -.- ¿pero este que hace? -.-U

Alba: Quiero matarrr

Mario: Me da igual la que tiene que decidir es ella ^^

María: eso es cariño ^^ -le da un beso-

Tsuki: tengo anciedad de sangreee

Mike: Tsk... Tsk... ¬¬

Mario: ¿Ves Mike?

Mike: Grrr... nuevo objetivo Mario Mizanin! Ò.Ó Lamar ya no es un enemigo!

Mario: ¬¬

Alba: ^^ Mientras matemos

María: vamos a acabar con Lamar nosotras mismas ¬¬ -dice miendtras coje sus armas-

Tsuki: ¿Mike quieres jugar con Moon?

Moon: si! -mira a Mike malevolamente-

Tsuki: Moon, te lo dejo ¬¬

Mike: AAAAaaah!

María: Chicos diviertanse! -se va a la casa de Lamar Smith- Shin vamos

Shin: Sii!

Happy: Aye!

Las chicas y Happy se fueron dejando a todos los chicos solos en la misma casa arriesgando la seguridad del hogar de Mark.

Mario y Pol:-vestidos de comentaristas-

Mario: Bueno señoras y señores hoy les vamos a retransmitir en directo desde el Santiago Bernabeu el vs Espanyol de Cataluña.

Pol: Arranca el encuentro en Madrid

Mark: -colgando el telefono después de hablar con Fidio- TT-TT ¿Van a destruir mi casa?

Mario: ¡CORNER A FAVOR DEL MADRID!

**En la casa de Lamar:**

Ladron 1: les estabamos esperando ¬¬

Ladon 2: ¿hace un momento no estabamos en Canadá? O.O

Shin: ¬¬ ladron...

Tsuki: Malditos... ¬¬

Ladron 1: veo que ahora saben para quien trabajamos ¬¬

Shin:-le da un golpe en la cara al ladrom- DESGRACIADO HIJO DE...-lo golpea aun mas fuerte-

Alba: MUEREEEEEE

Ladron 1: -utiliza a Ladron 2 como escudo-

Ladron 2: ¡AAAH! TT-TT

María: estos fueron los que fueron a robar a la casa de Mario ¿no? ahora no tienen casa en donde robar -con una sonrisa malvada-

Tsuki: No los maten... nos pueden dar información... y de paso lo torturamos

María: Alba, Shin, Tsuki encarguence de estos dos. yo voy a la cede principal a por Lamar

Tsuki: ¡a la orden!

Shin: Hai! -saca un cuchillo- DI TUS ULTIMAS PALABRAS... LADRON!

María: nos reuniremos más adelante

Alba: MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEE

María: -va corriendo a la habitación de Lamar-

**Habitación de Lamar:**

Lamar: no pensé que hasta aqui llegaría mi plan -viendo las camaras de seguridad-

**Camaras:**

Shin:-afilando su cuchillo-

Alba: Kyaa muere! -golpeando al ladron con un palo.-

Tsuki: -dandole una patada a Ladron 2-

Ladron 2: ¿Pero porque a mí? TT-TT

Ladron 1: -inconciente-

**Habitación:**

María: no nos subestimes por ser 4 chicas y 1 gato

Happy: Aye!

Tsuki: -llegando con Shin y Alba de luchar contra los Ladrones- etto... y los chicos? O.O ¿Porque no los trajimos?

María: Porque se quedaron en la casa viendo un partido de fútbol ¬¬

**En casa de Mark:**

Mario: VAMOS ESPANYOL¡

Endo: Tienen unos buenos movimientos O.O

Mike: que aburrido... -.- -golpeando con un bate de beisbol todos los cuadros de la casa-

Mark: -en una esquinita llamando al 112- O.Q mi casa

**En la Habitación de Lamar:**

Tsuki: -.- -chasquea los dedos y aparece una sarten que golpea a todos los chicos- MEJOR ^^

Shin: o puede que Dark lo haga...

Tsuki:-pone cara de terror- n-no a si esta mejor...

Shin: que pasa? acaso alguna vez me eh transformado en frente tuyo?

Tsuki: etto...-pone una mano en su cuello- no nunca Shin jejejee ^^U

María: estabamos con Lamar ¿no?... -señala a Lamar que estaba viendolas sin entender nada-

Lamar: -levantandose y acomodandose la corbata- e-eh esto... podemos solucionar esto pacificamente ^^U


	6. Boda Tenmaoi

_Tsuki: -.- -chasquea los dedos y aparece una sarten que golpea a todos los chicos- MEJOR ^^_

_Shin: o puede que Dark lo haga..._

_Tsuki:-pone cara de terror- n-no a si esta mejor..._

_Shin: que pasa? acaso alguna vez me eh transformado en frente tuyo?_

_Tsuki: etto...-pone una mano en su cuello- no nunca Shin jejejee ^^U_

_María: estabamos con Lamar ¿no?... -señala a Lamar que estaba viendolas sin entender nada-_

_Lamar: -levantandose y acomodandose la corbata- e-eh esto... podemos solucionar esto pacificamente ^^U_

María: lo dudo -.- nos has hecho mucho daño... -recibe una llamada- ¿Mark?  
>Si, soy yo, ¡VUELVE! MI CASA ES UN DESASTRE!/

María: Pasame con Mike -.- ... ¡MIKE QUE ESTAS ASIENDO! MIKE! TE DIJE QUE ORGANIZARAS LA BODA DE AOI Y TENMA QUE YO YA VUELVO!  
>Ok ¬¬ ya voy -cuelga-/

Lamar: ¿Porque te llaman?

María: son un desastre sin mi -.- Alba, Shin, Tsuki, encargence de este baka, me voy a la casa -.-

Tsuki: ok ^^ -saca un cuchillo y mira a Lamar- como quieres tu muerte? ^^

Shin: tenemos que acabar con esto antes de la boda!

María: se los encargo -se va a la casa-

Alba:-amarra a Lamar en una silla- no te preocupes lo haremos rapido ^^

La casa era un desastre, y se notaba desde fuera.

Mario: Creo que algo malo se avecina...bah...GOLLLLLLLLLLLLl

Mark: -abre la puerta de la casa- ¡MARIA! ME HAS SALVADO! TT-TT -abrazandola-

Mario: -le pega un puñetazo a Mark-

María: donde estan los bakas? -con un aura negra-

Marc: ¡FUE MIKE!

Jorge: no puedo creer que diga esto pero... LO QUE DIJO MARC

Mike: -cargando con todas las cosas de la boda- yo estaba trabajando U.U

Kazuki: Mentiroso -se ponen todos alrededor de Mike-

María: él era el unico que estaba trabajando ¬¬

Mike: -asiente- U.U

Mario: Pero si era él que estaba armando todo el jaleo -viendo la Tv-

Mike: yo nunca miento! Ò.Ó

Todos: ¡MENTIROSO!

María: me da igual, ahora lo importante es la boda los invitados llegaran en cualquier momento!

Pol: ¿invitados?...GOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

María: 15 minutos! -viendo el reloj- BAKAS! -se va al patio de la casa a arreglar las cosas para la boda-

Todos: Adios ^^

15 minutos después se escucho una explosión a lo lejos y llegaron Alba, Tsuki y Shin vestidas para la boda con unos vestidos hermosos

Dylan,Marc y Pol: O/O

María: -arreglada para la boda- perfecto

Tsuki:-con un vestido color crema- mis bombas siempre funcionan ^^

María: -con un vestido violeta- sirven de fuegos artificiales

Alba:-con un vestido rojo- otra vez!

Todos: O/O

Shin: -con un vestido negro- ahora a la boda!

Tsuki: siiii

Tenma: porque yo tengo que llevar el traje de mi comunion -.-?

María: porque Mario no quizo buscar tu traje Ò.Ó

Tenma: pero me queda pequeño TT-TT

María: Ò.Ó no puedes llorar el día de tu boda! BAKA!

Mario: Bodas...siempre sera lo peor de este mundo -.-

María: atención todos el patio esta listo para empezar con la boda

Mario:Ah si yo no voy a la boda...prefiero ver la Premier League -.-

María: tu vas a la boda porque lo digo yo -l coje por la oreja y lo lleva al patio-

Tsuki:-con un cuchillo de bajo de su vestido- es mejor que vallas

Mario: -se suelta de Maria- me de igual lo que me hagais no me gustan las bodas y no pienso ir ¬¬

María: ¬¬#

Marc: si el no va yo tampoco

Kazuki: Ni yo

Pol: Ni yo

Kannon: con lo dificil que fue traer la botas de fútbol voladoras -.-

María: ¬¬#

Jorge: menos yo -.-

Frost: Yo tampoco

Mike: ni yo!

María: ¬¬##

Shin:-con una aura negra-

Mario: Bien ninguno de nosotros ira ^^

Silvia: si no van...

Mario: si no vamos ¿que?

Karen: lo pasaran muy mal

Shin: voy a liberar a Dark! Ò.Ó

María: van a arruinar la boda de Aoi-chan TT-TT

Marc: Me cage los pantalones  
>Kazuki: Pues ya somos 2 -.-<p>

Tsuki:-saca el cuchillo- veran mi lado yandere ^^

Frost: He cambiado de idea ahora si voy  
>Pol: yo tambien ^^U<p>

Mike: yo voy a jugar con la nintendo

Mario: Y yo a ver la TV...GOLLLLLLLLLLL

María: TTwTT Mike-nii ve a la boda estube mucho tiempo preparandola TTwTT Mario TTwTT ve a la boda! por favor!

Mike: no te pongas a llorar! esta bien si voy -.-

Mario: -se intenta resistir-

Tsuki:-mirada psicopata- me estas desafiando...

María: TTwTT porfaaaaaa!

Alba: malditos idiotas ¬¬

Mario: -sigue intentando resistirse

María: Mario-kun ve porfavor TT-TT

Mario: -suspira- esta bien

MAría: -se le van las lagrimas- genial

Mike: -.- que manipuladora es...

Mario: lo se -.-

MAría: ahora a la boda

Tsuki: es el poder femenino ^^

El pasillo estaba con una alfombra azul y rodeado con muchas flores azules.

Aoi vestia con un vestido largo de color blanco, con algunas partes de color azul y en la cabeza una corona de flores. Tenma era otro caso... había insistido en llevar su uniforme de fútbol, pero en lugar de eso llevaba un traje de gala que le quedaba un poco pequeño.

Kannon: -vestido de monagillo- ahora todos ponganse la botas que tienen debajo de sus asientos

Mario: esto me suena de algo-viendo las botas-

María: ^^

Marc: No me gusta esa sonrisa -.-

Mike: -.- si me caigo con las botas me pagaran después?

Tsuki: solo pontela ^^

Shin: no pasara nada ... creo... ^^U

Mike: puff... -se pone las botas-  
>Kannon: -le da a un boton y todas las botas empiezan a hacer volar a la gente-Endo: Este es el futbol de mi nieto<p>

Tenma: ¡GENIAL! JUGARESMO FUTBOL DEL FUTURO!

Shindou: Tenma -.-U -viendo que María tenía un aura oscura mientras veía a Tenma y a Endo-

Jorge: esto se pondra divertido

Tenma: ¿Que pasa Shindou? ?

María: TENMAAAAA Ò.Ó

Tenma: Gomene... Gomene TT-TT

Endo: -vestido de Sacerdote- por el poder que me confiere este balón de fútbol...

Mario: -le pega una patada en la cabeza a endo- TOMA BALON DE FUTBOL Ò.Ó

Goenji: el sacerdote era yo ¬¬ -empuja a Endo-

Goenji: Por el poder que me confiere Goku y el Sector 5, yo Goenji Shuuja, declaro que Tenma y Aoi estan casados. Tenma, puedes besar a la novia.

Shindou: -empieza a tocar el piano-

Tenma: ¿Que novia?

Tsuki:-apunta a Aoi- besala AHORA ¬¬

Tenma: aaaah esa novia! pero si ella es mi mujer

Aoi: -/- me estas avergonzando...

Mario: Tenma...mas tonto y no naces nene ¬¬

Goenji: -se da un golpe en la cabeza- -.- peor que Endo

Endo: es cierto, tiene razón! Aquí hay muchas novias! Akane novia de Shindou, Midori novia de Nishiki, MAría novia de Mario, Tsuki novia de Marc, Alba de Dylan... y así sucesivamente. Tienes razon, Tenma.

Goenji: me equivoque, son iguales...

Tenma: el entrenador si que me entiende U.U

Alba: solo besala que quiero ver lo fuegos artificiales :3

Tenma: -besa a Aoi-

Pol: Y yo tod la vida pensando que Midori estaba con Tsurugi -.-

Tsurugi: yo no tengo novia ¬¬

Tsuki:-saca una cajita con un boton rojo en el medio- ahora los fuegos artificiales ^^

Pol: si sigues asi seras como Ishido Shuji ¬¬

Tsurugi: ¿Porque?

Goenji: yo si tenía novia a su edad -.-

Pol: JA¡ seguro ¬¬

Natsumi: es cierto, tenía novia a su edad.

Goenji: -besa a Natsumi- ^^

Natsumi: ^^

Pol: Pero se caso con Endo -.-

Endo: me divorcie :D ayer

Endo: Chuck Norris fue nuestro testigo

Chuck: Exacto

María: Tsuki! los fuegos de una vez que estos no paran de discutir -.-

Tsuki: -aprienta el boton-

Mario: Y ahora que hacemos... se casaron Tenma y Aoi, matamos a Lamar Smith y a Justin Bieber ahora que?

Alba: ohhhhh~ *-*

Jorge: Fiesta?

Marc: SI

María: la fiesta será en el salón de Mark ^^

Mark: ¡MI CASA YA ESTA MUY DESTRUIDA! TT-TT van a terminar con ella TT-TT

Tsuki: -.-... y ahora en donde vamos? D:

Dylan: la casa de Dylan siempre esta preparada para la fiesta!

Alba: vamos a la casa de Dylan!

María: con estos vestidos?

-cambio de pantalla y aparecen todas con trajes de ¡Party!-

Dylan: Yes!

Mark: Así que viniste a vivir a mi casa porque estabas preparando una fiesta en tu casa? ¬¬

Tsuki:-vestida con short azul corto y una blusa blanca- como lo hiciste *-*

Dylan: Soy yo. La Fiesta en mi casa va a comenzar vamos todos!

La casa de Dylan parecía creada para estar siempre de fiesta, tenía el lugar del DJ una piscina y una pista de baile. Además tenía un monton de habitaciones y a primera vista parecía un hostal.

Rika: -bailando con Ichinose- cariñin nuestra boda será así ¿verdad?

Ichinose: claro Rika ^^

Mike: -aparece derrepente- no le den ideas a mi hermana que ya empieza a organizar vuestra boda ¬¬

Jorge: Es inutil... las mujeres escuchan a travez de las paderes -.-

Mario: -borracho- Coged un vaso una lata o algo que vamos a brindar... el que no coja lo echamos

María: -.- no llevamos ni 15 minutos aquí y ya estas borracho ¬¬U

Mario: Vamos...

Todos: BRINDO BRINDO BRINDO POR UN ***** LINDO¡

Tenma: -lleno de pintalabios y borracho- Oh un brindis -coje toda la botella y se la bebe de un trago-

Jorge: -medio ebrio-...m-mierda...creo que no tomare mas... tengo que vigilar a Tsuki..

Mike: -borracho- qu...hip gente hip! ya estan borrachos hip!

Jorge: i..idiota hip...y...hip...Maria?

Mike: hip O.O mi hip hermana! HIP ¿y Tsuki? hip un momento porque preguntas por mi hermana? ¬¬ HIP!

Mario: -en otra habitacion besando a Maria-

Jorge: por que...hip...tampoco..veo mi prima...hip...y tu tambien preguntas por Tsuki! ¬¬

Mike: bastardo! HIP! HIP -pegando a Jorge-

Tenma: PELEAAA!

Jorge: Hip! hip! maldito! -lo patea-

Mike: IDIOTA HIP -le golpea la cara-

Endo: esto es lo que se llama despedida de soltero -.-

Jorge: IDIOTA TU! -lo golpea en el estomago-... oye porque estamos pelean? Hip!

Mike: deberíamos HIP buscar a HIP mi hermana HIP

Kazuki: Se fue con MArio a otra habitacion -.-

Mike: ¡¿Y PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES? Ò.Ó

Kazuki: Estabas peleando -.-

Jorge: ¿y Hip.. Tsuki..Hip?

Shin: -.-U

Kazuki: Tsuki alli con Marc-señala con el dedo-

Mike: Lo siento Jorge no debí HIP pelear contigo, descuide mi verdadero objetivo HIP -se va a donde esten Mario y María-

Jorge:..no importa...Hip... yo tambien...hip..lo olvide..hip..-va adonde esta Marc y Tsuki-

En la habitacion:

Mike: MIZANIN! Ò.Ó

Mario: -se separa de Maria- ¿que?

Mike: BASTARDO! -le empieza a pegar- Ò.Ó

Mario: -intenta pararlo-

Jorge:-se lanza a Marc y lo golpea- MALDITO!

Mike: IDIOTA! BAKA! -le da un golpe en el higado-

Mario: Tsk...-muere-

María: Mike ¿QUE HAS HECHO? Ò.Ó

Mike: LO CONSE... HIP ...GUI!

Tsuki:-para a Jorge- ¿Marc estas bien? -preocupada-

Marc: Creo que si

María: Mario-kun? TTwTT

Mario: -se despierta- ¿que ha pasado?...me duele la cabeza

María: Cariño! ^^ -le da un beso-

Mike: ¬¬ Tsk...

Jorge: Idiota... -se queda dormido-...zzzzzz...hip...zzzzzz...

Mike: Voy a vomitar -sale corriendo al baño-

Tsuki: -.-U

María: Mike-baka -.-

Mario: ¿alguien me puede decir que paso?

Tsuki: este tambien esta borracho -.-

María: todos estan borrachos -.-

Mario: -le da un beso a Maria-

Tsuki: creo que somos las unicas que no tomamos -.-

María: Sip

Tenma: ENDO-KANTAKU VAMOS A JUGAR EN LA TERRAZA!

Mario: Más mas dame mas quiero mas move your body

Pol: Pegate más más más

Shin: esto es bien raro -.-...

María: Encontramos a alguien que tampoco a bebido

Mario: Cinturita 10 uohhh perfecta de la cabeza a los pies,como se mueve menea bien,la cosa mas sexy que he podido ver

Mike: ah ya esta... -empieza a vomitar otra vez-

Tsuki: si -.-

Shin: Furunade me prohibe beber TT_TT

María: cuando te emborrachas se pierden miles de neuronas, así que por eso no bebo.

Pol: SHIN VUELVE CONMIGO -borracho-

Tsuki: cuando bebo... -le da un escofrios- no querran saber lo que pasa...

Shin:-con un tic en el ojo-...Pol...NO TE ARRASTRES! Ò.Ó-golpea a Pol-

Mike: -llegando otra vez- ya esta -vuelve a vomitar- oh no...

Pol: Pero te quiero T.T

María: -con palomitas- el espectaculo de la fiesta

Shin: ve a querer a tu madre no doy segundas oportunidades ¬¬...

Jorge:-se despierta- maldita drama...

Pol: Por favor Shin-la abraza-

Tenma: -se tira a la piscina desde la terraza- YUJUUU!

Shin:-le quita los brazos.- ¬¬ carajo que no te arrastres ¬¬

Dylan: PEOPLE! la fiesta será TODA la noche y a los chicos, la fiesta de soltero de Endo será la proxima semana!

Pol:Shin me vas a obligar a hacer esto-le da un beso-

Shin:...Ò.Ó PPOOOOOOOOOOOOL!-lo golpea hasta casi matarlo.-

Pol: -la vuelve a besar y se va corriendo-

Shin: AHHHHHHHH! Ò.Ó

Tsuki: sangreee te ayudo a matarlo? *-* ...te quedas con el cuerpo y yo con el alma

Mario: Shin y Pol sentados bajo un arbol dandose besito nananana~~

Tenma: -besando a Aoi-

Mike: ¿Que paso?

Mario: TU¡-se lanza a matarlo-

Tsuki:-persiguiendo a Pol con un cuchillo- ¡Pol ven solo quiero tu alma!

Pol: DIMELO A LA CARA COBARDE-le pega puñetazos a la pared-

Mike: ¿Que te hize? O.O

Mario: Casi me matas Ò.Ó

Mike: estaba borracho así que no tengo la culpa!

Mario: Si que la tienes y si hubiera muerto?

María: Cuando se esta borracho se revelan los verdaderos pensamientos ^^

Tsuki: quien me da un alma por lo menos? TT-TT

Mike: Hubiera sido una pequela perdida

Mario: y cual seria el problema de eso?

Mike: que no hubiera problema

Mario: si que habria un problema por lo menos para mi...

Mike: pero no importaría porque estarías muerto

Tsuki: Mike me das tu alma?

Mike: mi alma le pertenece a Sebastian U.U

Mario: Ese tipo me las pagara...

Tsuki: y tu Mario... me das tu alma? a si mato a alguien por ti

Mario: NO ¬¬

Tsuki:-en el rincon- nadie me da un alma...

Endo: MI DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO!

...CONTINUARA


	7. Final

**Antes de que lean esta historia quiero decir que: **

**María: Gracias a mí por publicar y esta historia hasta el final :')**

**Mike: y a Shinobu Imadori, Inazuma- Al y mucha gente más que me da pereza a escribir sus nombres -.- por ayudarnos a hacer esta historia que no fue 100% hecha por Harumaru-chan (ahora MariaPotterWood) para desahogarnos de el cierre de megaupload. **

**María: pero este capi es 100% mío. Bueno, digamos un 99% mío**

**Mike: -.-U ...En especial muchas gracias a Mark Zuckerberg... al fin he dicho su nombre bien... por crear facebook y en especial los chats compartidos ya que sin ellos no sería posible esta historia.**

**María: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y... ¡HOLA! :'D**

* * *

><p><strong>7 años después en la Ciudad Inazuma…<strong>

Los años habían pasado y la guerra ya solo era un cuento del pasado. Los héroes de la guerra habían desaparecido en un avión cerca del triangulo de las bermudas dejando un hueco en la vida de los habitantes de los habitantes de la ciudad y dejando a Endo muy triste y deprimido...

Endo: ¡ADORO MI VIDA! :D

Kido: ¿Porque? O.o

Endo: Estoy casado con la mujer que amo, tengo a un niñofuturofutbolista y voy a ser el futuro entrenador del Raimon Eleven :D

Kido: Deberían estar locos para dejarte a ti de entrenador ¬¬

Endo: Ya soy entrenador. No lo puedes evitar Kido, tu estas celoso porque solo te dejaron ser entrenador de un equipo de 3ª como la Royal :3

Kido: ¬¬#

Goenji: Pero si eres muy tonto!

Fubuki: y despistado

Kido: y se te sube el poder al cerebro

Endo: ¬¬ pero ya soy entrenador! Ahora a seguir ordenes! MUAJAJAJAJAJA... cof, cof, cof...

Aki: deja de reirte extraño Endo ^^U o que ejemplo le vas a dar a nuestro hijo -dijo mientras veía a un pequeño bebé de 8 meses de edad dormir en sus brazos- aunque aún no ha dicho sus primeras palabras y según este libro...

Endo: Nada de libros, el pequeño Daisuke dira su primera palabra que será fútbol y crecerá en un buen ambiente rodeado de salud y fútbol y...

Haruna: ¡MEGAUPLOAD! -dice entrando a la casa de una portazo-

Endo: U.U/ y Megaupload! … un momento... ¡¿Qué?! O.O

Haruna: Megaupload vuelve O.Q

Kido: dejame ver O.O -se acerca y agarra el portátil de Haruna- Megaupload vuelve con más rapidez...

Goenji: entonces los borrachos, tenían razón O.O

Natsumi: No les llames así Shuujii ¬¬

Goenji: esta bien... los dementes

Natsumi: ¬¬

Goenji: ¿Sabandijas?... ¿Payasos?... ¿Piojosos?... ¿Anormales?...¿Inmaduros? -saca un libro- ¿Feos?... ¿Perezosos?... -sigue diciendo insultos-

Natsumi: que dirá tu hija si te escucha -dijo mientras acariciaba un gran bulto en su barriga de casi 9 meses-

Endo: ¡Natsumi pero que gorda estas! O.O -le llega un balonazo, desde la dirección de Goenji- Oye! Ò.Ó

Tenma: entrenador! -baja las escaleras de la casa y abraza al entrenador- Voy a poder descargar la serie entera de Oliver y Benji! :D

Endo: SI! :D Vamos a poder ver sus super-técnicas para el partido de mañana!

Todos: -.-U

Haruna: pero como habrá podido volver Megaupload?

Fudo: tengo la respuesta para eso! U.U/ -aparece detrás de Haruna-

Kido: ¬¬ Tú

Fudo: Las esferas del dragón han aparecido U.U y las fui a reunir para que cierta bella chica de pelo azul se fijara en lo bueno y sensible que soy.

Kido: -.- Después de tanto tiempo?

Fudo: Siempre

_(Se congela la pantalla y aparece Fudo_

_Fudo: si, ya se, ya se, un momento de Harry Potter se parece a este, no es por hacerle la pelota a la jefa y me ponga de novio de Haruna. Aunque eso no es lo que dije en realidad.)_

Fudo: Tsk... ¬¬

Kido: ¬¬

Endo: podemos seguir hablando de algo importante! \(O.O)/ fútbol, por ejemplo.

Fey Rune: pues el fútbol esta en peligr... -todos (excepto Endo) le tapan la boca-

Endo: ¿Eh? -mira a Fey Rune-

Todos: -le susurran a Fey Rune- Ni una palabra ¬¬

Fey Rune: N-na-nada s-señor ^^U

Natsumi: …

Goenji: ¿Te pasa algo mi amor? -ve a Natsumi-

Natsumi: es que sentí como... aaaagh

Goenji: ¿Pikachu? -Natsumi asiente- ¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA, A LOS BOMBEROS, AL FBI, A MI PADRE! \(O.O)/

Todos: O.o

Goenji: ¡VIENE EN CAMINO!

Todos: O.o

Goenji: ¬¬ mi hija

Todos: aaaah ._. ... ¡¿QUEEEE?! \(OoO)/

Goenji y Natsumi: -.-

**30 segundos después de llamar al padre de Goenji**

-Tocan la puerta-

Endo: debe de ser tu padre, que rápido llego :O -abre la puerta y entra una estampida de todos los chicos del Raimon, dejando a Endo aplastado en el piso-

Tsunami: :D otra chica más a la familia Raimon, recuerdo cuando Hanon nació, estaba tan nervioso :D, las olas se oían tan cerca...

Touko: claro, tonto si tu te empeñaste que naciera en la playa ¬¬ -mientras tenía agarrada de una pequeña niña de dos años-

Tsunami: -mientras le brillan los ojos- *o* para que sea como una dulce y bella sirena

Goenji: ¬¬ y a ustedes quien les invitó?

Toramaru: pues tu Yuka me llamó, yo llamé a Tobitaka que esta en aquella esquina de por allá -dice señalando una esquina lejos de todos los presentes- Tobitaka llamó a Hiroto que le contó a Ulvida y que vinieron con el pequeño Kazuo -lo señala que esta corriendo de un lado a otro siendo perseguido por su madre- Ulvida llamó a Midorikawa que llamó a Fubuky que llamó a Tachimukai y el llamó a Tsunami y ya que Touko y el viven juntos... Touko llamó a su padre y su padre lo anunció en la tele en las noticias de última hora :D

Goenji: -se queda paralizado con un tic en el ojo-

Llega el padre de Goenji y todos se pusieron al rededor de el doctor y la embarazada y sin dejar ver a Goenji...después del parto...

Goenji: ¿ya mi esposa dejó de ser algo turístico? ¬¬

Padre de Goenji: es una chica

Goenji: -serio- gracias papá

Padre de Goenji: es un gusto hacer nacer a mi primera nieta -serio, le da la mano y se va-

Endo: ooooh, que bonita muestra de cariiiiño entre padre e hijo

Todos: ._. muestra de cariño...

Natsumi: que pequeñita

Goenji: p-puedo? -Natsumi le deja cargar a la niña- es hermosa *o*

Tachimukai: Goenji... tierno...

Midorikawa: APOCALIPSIS! TTwTT VAMOS A MORIR!

Goenji y la bebé: ¬¬

Natsumi: y que nombre le pondremos?

Goenji: nunca pensamos en eso

Aki: tenían ya casi 9 meses, sabían que era niña, ¡¿Y NO HABÍA PENSADO UN NOMBRE?! Ò.Ó

Goenji y Natsumi: ^^Uu

Daisuke jr: R-r-

Endo: -cargando a Daisuke- ¿que pasa pequeño? Tu primera palabra? Es F-f... *o*

Daisuke: R-r-rina! :D

Endo: TTwTT Noooooo! tenía que ser fútbol! desheredado! Ò.Ó

Goenji: Rina... me gusta ¿que dices Mimi?

Natsumi: lógico, inteligente... es bonito

Goenji: -abraza a la bebé- mi pequeña Rina ^^

Midorikawa: -construyendo un barco y disfrazado de Moises- un hombre y una mujer de cada especie para repoblar el nuevo mundo destruido por la ternura de Goenji.

Toramaru: -disfrazado de hijo de Moises- Padre, estas seguro de que se destruirá el mundo?

Midorikawa: Goenji es tierno, Fudo es amable, Endo esta molesto y no por fútbol y Kido esta en la misma habitación que Tachimukai y no han peleado.

Todos: -.-U

Hanon: tengo hambre :(

Tsunami: mi pequeña, tranquila, ya te daré algo de comer para que no pasas hambre y te atormente ese estomago hermoso tuyo.

Rina: -llorando-

Goenji: no llores mi pequeña que si me sonríes cinco marfiles pequeños arquean mi tiempo.

Natsumi y Touko: ^^U

Aki: se desviven por sus hijas

Ulvida: no como los nuestros...

Endo: Daisuke, es fútbol. ¡Fút-bol!

Hiroto: ¡No corras Kazuo!

Y así terminó el día, cada uno se fue para su casa recordando todo lo que habían echo en aquel día y lo que habían disfrutado con la pequeña recién nacida.

Haruna: todo terminó bien, no crees hermano?

Kido: Sí, es curioso... ya no son los mismos con los que jugaba cuando era un niño y con los que intentamos salvar a megaupload y el fútbol :)

Haruna: Hermano...

Kido: ¿Sí?

Haruna: espero que siempre seamos la gran familia Raimon.

Kido: Sí, Raimon... es como la familia que nunca tuvimos...

* * *

><p><strong>Yyyyyyyyyy fin<strong>

**María: esperamos que les haya gustado, y anunciando que este fic ya ha llegado a su fin.**

**Mike: -pone una grabadora que hace "ooooooooh :("- **

**Publico: AL FIIIIN! \(O.O)/**

**María: gracias por sus Reviews y esperamos más Reviews *o***


End file.
